Not even longer
by rosencis
Summary: Tony & Ziva se sont mit ensemble ! Mais... certains imprévus bouleversent vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

******# Titre**** : **Not even longer**  
********# Résumé**** : **Tony & Ziva se sont mit ensemble ! Mais... certains imprévus bouleverses vraiment.**  
********# Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4**  
********# Notes**** : **Ma première fanfiction sur Tony et Ziva (NCIS) écrite en fin 2007. Mettez un commentaire si vous le lissez, s'il vous plait, et soyez franc, merci ! Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes, l'orthographe n'est pas vraiment un de mes talents ^^ ! _*update Juin 2009*__ cela fait maintenant pas mal de temps que j'ai écrit cette fanfiction et je peux déjà dire que mon style était tout à fait sommaire. ^^ Donc je n'ai pas vraiment honte de tout ça mais... enfin si j'ai quand même honte !! Ahhh ! XD En espérant que ça fera quand même plaisir au fan du Tiva. ;) _

**1**

• **C**hapitre **1** •

C'était le matin et Ziva dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya alors de repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits en s'apercevant que tout était vague.  
Quel jour était-il ?  
Elle se rappela alors qu'il était Samedi car hier soir, Vendredi, elle avait donner une leçon de piano à Tony, c'était leur rendez-vous habituel. Le souvenir des pizzas qu'il avait apporté lui revient. Elle avait était très surprise et contente car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés ensemble, comme il sortait avec Jeanne, il était bien sûr plus occupé qu'avant. Les leçons de piano avez été, elles aussi, très rares ! Elle adorait quand même lui donner ces leçons car le voir en dehors du travail n'était pour elle que du bonheur malgré les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers lui qui n'étaient pas du tout facile à gérer. La plus part du temps, ils jouaient du piano sur celui qui trônait dans son salon. Et de temps à autre, Tony venait manger chez elle ou amener un film de sa grande collection pour lui montrer. Mais donc, ça n'aller pas plus loin. Ils se lançaient des vannes toujours aussi bêtes mais ils s'amusaient et elle lui découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité plus posé et calme. Sensible. Elle se souvenu qu'il avait emmené un film en plus du repas et qu'ils avaient bien rigolé comme d'habitude. Encore un film qu'il connaissait par-cœur ! Cela là faisait sourire.  
Puis, elle se souvins aussi d'alcool. Trop d'alcool. Inhabituel.  
Jusque là, ses souvenirs n'étaient pas très brouillés, mais après ils étaient trop flou.  
Elle n'avait pas bougé et réfléchissait...

Tout comme Ziva, Tony dormait confortablement. Il repensât à la journée précédente : au boulot ils avaient enfin classés l'affaire du meurtre du lieutenant Hill. Après il était rentré voir Jeanne... ah oui et puis il s'était rappela qu'il devait aller chez Ziva. D'ailleurs, l'impression que Jeanne se méfiait un peu trop de sa 'relation amicale' avec Ziva. Il allai falloir qu'il couvre ses arrières s'il voulait toujours voir sa coéquipière pour ces leçons. Soudainement, son esprit se dirigea vers la jolie tenue qu'avait revêtis Ziva hier, il avait alors pensé qu'elle ressembler vraiment à une 'James Bond girl', ce qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Puis, les évènements après être arrivé chez Ziva demeurés flou et confus pour lui, sans queue ni tête. Juste des bons rires... Il pensa avoir déraillé quand il n'arriva même pas à se souvenir être rentré voir Jeanne. "Ouah ! J'ai l'impression que Gibbs m'a tapé la tête toute la nuit", pensa-t-il. Il essaya de se calmer pour ne pas se laisser aller au boulot, ce qu'il savait être bien sévit par Gibbs.  
Il réfléchissait, tout comme Ziva...

Ziva se réveilla brutalement, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester sans rien faire et s'activer. Elle se sentait d'attaque pour une journée avec son bouffon de collègue dont elle était tombée amoureuse malgré elle. Elle se disait en elle-même que s'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il ne la voyait pas plus qu'une amie, ce n'était pas si grave... De toute façon il était avec Jeanne maintenant et Tony avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, alors à quoi bon, c'était loin d'être finit entre eux !  
Elle voulu se lever mais sentit quelque chose prés d'elle, une présence. Bizarre. Elle se releva rapidement prête à attaquer.

"Oh mon dieu !" cria-t-elle en voyant la masse vautrée sur son lit.  
Se réveillant en sursaut, Tony cria, sortant du lit, "Quoi ? Qui me parle ?"  
"TONY !!! Mais qu'es que tu fiche là ?!" continua-t-elle de crier. "Hier tu es resté ?!"  
"Attends un peu rappelle moi ce que je fais dans un lit avec toi ?!" grommela-t-il un peu pommé.  
"Mais attends, ça s'adresse à toi, cher ami, que fait tu dans MON lit !?" insista-t-elle totalement furieuse mais sans se l'avouer plutôt surprise par tout cela.  
"Eh, attends que je me rappelle," dit-il d'une voix décontenancé et légèrement débile, "ouah, maintenant je me souviens... t'étais vraiment pas mal !"  
"TONY !! N'y a-t-il que moi qui m'en préoccupe ?"  
"Tu veux dire sur le fait qu'on est dormi ensemble ?"  
"Quoi, non, tu te fous de moi ?! On a couché ensemble ?!" s'écria Ziva.  
"Enfin, c'est vrai que je me demande comment ça a pu arriver ! C'est sans doute le film de hier soir !" réfléchit-il en se parlant à lui même.  
"Oh, la ferme Tony !"  
"Quoi ça t'as plus ?"  
"Tu parle du film j'espère ? De toute façon je ne me rappelle pas de la nuit dernière."  
"Maintenant que tu le dis... des 2 !" il rit. "Non mais je veux dire, moi aussi, la soirée est en peu flou c'est vrai..."

Ziva eu soudain un éclair de lucidité...

_flash-back  
Tony arrive chez Ziva.  
__"Hello, regarde, je t'ai amené des pizzas et de la bière !  
"Oh je déteste la bière !" bouda Ziva.  
"Il y a une première fois pour tout ! Je te forcera à la boire !"  
fin du flash back_

"Tu m'as forcé à boire de la bière ?" s'exclama-t-elle.  
"Ah ben tient, possible..."

Si son regard pouvait tuer, Tony serai déjà raide mort de peur.

"Oups..." laissa-t-il échapper.

Ils continuèrent à se crier dessus pendant quinze bonnes minutes, mais au bout d'un moment ils n'en pouvaient plus et étaient tellement en colère que leurs nerfs étaient à bout.

"Et moi tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?" murmura-t-il. "On se connait depuis longtemps maintenant... Je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air."

"Il est déjà sans doute trop tard."

Il s'arrêta, fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
Ils continuèrent à se parler mais baissèrent la voix. Tony essaya tout de même de parler sérieusement :

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que... je suis avec Jeanne et... ont se voient depuis longtemps, oui, mais presque tout le monde à des soupçons sur nous deux, tu vois ...ce sera pas facile de cacher tout cela encore longtemps ... autant qu'ils le sachent, nan ?"  
"Mais Tony tu as Jeanne ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui diras, hein ?", protesta la jeune israélienne.  
"Je verrai quand ce sera le moment." trancha-t-il durement.  
"Mais tu l'aimes, alors que nous ce n'est... rien."  
"Tu ne connait pas toute l'histoire Ziva ... Mais c'est vrai que malgré nos sentiments ... je m'étonne toujours de ce qu'on a fait !"

Il étouffa un petit rire et Ziva lui donna une tape sur la tête.

"Aïe !! Eh !!" râla Tony.

Ils rigolèrent en coeur, étonnement le sourire aux lèvres. Au fond d'eux, il fallait avouer que la situation n'était pas si épouvantable. Mais plutôt supportable. Autant fallait-il se l'avouer à sois-même et le faire reconnaître par l'autre maintenant.

"Non, mais je veux dire que si ont a eu l'idée de le faire, c'est sans doute qu'une partie de nous le voulait, tu vois ?" hésita Tony.  
"Tu penses ?... Tu as sans doute raison, sa me surprend de dire ça !"

Elle détourna un peu la tête du regard de son coéquipier, se savant troublée. Tony continua.

"Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il faut garder ça pour nous. Le temps d'y réfléchir et de clarifier tout ça, Non ?"  
"Ok."  
"Je pense que je devrais partir."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Je vais au boulot, pour me changer les idées, on se voit plus tard..."

Elle resta silencieuse le regardant quitter son appartement avec mélancolie. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte elle le rattrapa.

"Tony..."

Il se rapprochèrent et il la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'étonnait à avoir envie de pleurer de cette façon.

"Je te promet qu'ont se refera des soirées et, qu'on en reparlera."

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla, elle resta là plantée devant sa porte en chemise de nuit. Elle fit pareil que lui et se rendit au travail pour se changer les idées.

* * *

**_Voilà en espèrant que ça vous a plus ^^ :P_**

**_Leave a review (L)_**


	2. Chapter 2

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**2éme chapitre**

Tony arriva au boulot avec une mine de mauvais jour. Il ne vit pas Gibbs et descendit alors au labo d'Abby. En arrivant en bas il la vit avec McGee en train de discuter. Il alla vers eux et Abby comme à son habitude lui sauta dessus pour lui faire câlin.

"Tony tu es déjà là ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'a fait McGee hier !" babilla-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

"Abby !" la réprimanda McGee. "Tu m'avais dit que tu ne dirai rien !"  
"Non, c'est pas grave de toute façon je veux pas vraiment savoir." lâcha Tony d'un ton distrait.

Les deux inséparables regardèrent Tony avec des yeux étonnés.

"Oula ! Tony, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? D'abord t'arrives en avance au boulot, tu ne t'intéresses pas au ragots sur McGee ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ?" s'enquit Abby.  
"Rien... je vais bien." soupira le jeune Italien.  
"Ah, je sais ! Tu as bu hier et maintenant tu as la gueule de bois !" analysa McGee.  
"Tais-toi le bleu !" le réprimanda Tony.  
"Là, je te retrouves !" sourit l'experte médico-légale. "Alors tu me dit ou je vais encore attendre longtemps ?"  
"Mais c'est rien..." s'exaspéra-t-il.  
"Toi t'as besoin d'un gros câlin !"

Elle le serra encore dans ses bras un peu plus fort. Il s'étouffa presque.

"Bon je crois que je vais y aller..."  
"Bon, si tu insistes 'monsieur'." rouspéta Abby.

Tony se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais au même moment Ziva en sortie et lui rentra dedans.

"Aïe !"  
"Oh, pardon je suis désolé !"  
"C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave..." grommelait-il sans la regarder.

Il prit l'ascenseur et s'en alla s'en rien dire. Ziva se dirigea vers Abby et McGee qui avaient regardé la scène avec abération.

"Hey Ziva ! Dis, tu trouve pas Tony bizarre aujourd'hui ? Hein ?" elle plissait ses yeux d'une façon démoniaque.  
"Ouais, bof, tu sais je l'ai pas vu jusqu'à y a trois secondes en fait !"  
"Toi aussi t'as une tête de celle qui as fait la fête toute la nuit... comme Tony ! Vous nous faites quoi là ?"  
"Nous ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bon ben je vais y aller je crois !" essaya-t-elle de s'échapper. "Ravi de vous avoir vu"

"Bizarre, très bizarre McGee." dit Abby alors que Ziva prenait l'ascenseur. "Nous allons mener notre enquête ! Allez, on a du boulot !

Ziva se sentait seule contre tous le monde, comme écrasée. Seul sans personne a qui parler. Comment réagir face à lui, face aux autres ? Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie. Il était tôt, elle décida d'aller voir Ducky. Il venait à peine d'arriver quand elle entra dans la salle d'autopsie.

"Bonjour Ducky."  
"Oh bonjour Ziva," dit-il en ce retournant vers elle, "comment vas-tu ? Tu as triste mine."  
"Oh non c'est rien... Enfin... je peux te faire confiance, non ?"  
"Bien sûr Ziva."

Il tira 2 chaises et la fit s'assoir avec lui.

"Alors ma chére, qui a-t-il ?"  
"En fait tu te rappelle la discussion que l'on avait eu à propos de Tony ?"  
"Bien sûr, oui..."  
"Voila, eh bien hier soir, Tony est passé chez moi et d'après mes souvenirs il avait emmené de la bière et de la pizza, ah, et n'oublions pas le film !"

Ils sourirent.

"Bref, en tout cas j'ai bu de la bière et hop ! ce matin ont se retrouvent tous les deux dans mon lit ! ... Même si je devrais être heureuse, il y a quelque chose qui bloque, je suis perdue.."  
"Je te comprends . Tu as sans doute était surprise et je t'avous que moi aussi ! Comment avez vous réagi ?"  
"Eh bien, je me rappelle qu'on s'est engueulés pendant quinze bonnes minutes, au moins, alors on a eu le temps de s'expliquer ! Apparemment, vers la fin de la soirée, ont a regardé le film et disons qu'après ont a un peu bu et tu connais Tony... donc on a passés la nuit ensemble ! Disons qu'après je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs mais Tony s'en souvient bien, lui..."

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui raconta ensuite ce qu'ils s'étaient dit le matin même et fondit en larme contre Ducky qui la pris dans ces bras.

"Ziva, ces sentiments vous perdront, je sais que cela est embarrassant pour vous, surtout qu'il y a sa petite amie... mais vous allez peut-être vous rapprocher, gardez espoir."

De son côté Tony était retourné aux bureaux et tournait dans tous les sens ce qui s'était passé de la vieille au matin. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Au bout de quelques minutes il commença a être calmé et a se concentrer sur ses souvenirs, en détail. Après une bonne demi-heure, ses idées étaient fixes. Il avait réfléchi à ses sentiments envers Jeanne ainsi que ceux qu'il ressentait pour Ziva. Il fit alors le tour du NCIS à la recherche de quelque chose, et finit par descendre dans la salle d'autopsie.

En sortant de l'ascenseur il cria adressa a Ducky un hurlement de paroles ; "Ducky ! Tu ne saurais pas où est."

Il s'arrêta car il venait de la voir dans les bras de Ducky en train de pleurer.

"... Ziva." finit-il.

Elle se releva aussitôt qu'elle le vu et sécha une larme qui coulait sur sa joue droite. Il la regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

"Ziva, je voudrai te parler s'il te plaît..." chuchota Tony.

Il regarda Ducky et lui fit signe de les laisser entre eux.

"Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser Ziva, j'ai des choses à faire..." se chercha-t-il des excuses.

Elle le regarda un sourire en coin malgré ses yeux rouges et le remercia d'un acquiescement de tête. Ducky regarda Tony fixement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas la laisser dans cet état, et il s'en alla.

"Tu sais j'ai beaucoup re-pensé à cette nuit et..." commença-t-il mais fu bientôt coupé par Ziva.  
"Oui, je sais, on oublit ça et on se remet au boulot !" dit-elle confuse et s'agitant. "On s'est gourés ! Et puis Jeanne compte pour toi, je ne suis pas ... , enfin, tu as raison. Voilà."  
"Tu crois ça ?"

Elle le regarda et lui montra qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui prit les mains, le contact la rassura et ils s'assirent.

'Ziva ce qui s'est passé n'est rien d'autre que le résultat des sentiments que nous avons tant refoulés. L'un autant que l'autre."  
"Tu viens de dire quelque chose de profond. Venant de toi, c'est bizarre !" sourit Ziva.  
"Ouais... tu sais ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver là !" admit-il en la regardant sourire, faisant de même.

Ils rigolèrent un bref moment puis il continua.

"Ziva c'est même toi qui me l'a dit : mes blagues ça fait partit de moi mais elles sont rangées dans une petite partie et toi... tu as depuis le début une place en moi ... (une larme ruissela sur la joue de Ziva). Je pense que j'ai chercher trop loin la femme extraordinaire qui me fait rire, me tient tête, m'aide, me procure de la joie, chaque jour en faisant vibrer mon cœur, et qui m'aime, comme je suis, avec mes défauts. Elle a toujours était là, juste à quelques centimètres de moi... Ziva, sèche tes larmes, car je jure te donner tous ce qui sera nécessaire pour que tu puisse être heureuse avec moi...

Elle était surprise. Il la pris dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit puis lui sécha l'unique larme qu'il avait au coin de son œil. Elle lui donna un furtif baiser, ils se sourirent et il l'embrassa plus intensément. Ils ressentaient pour la première fois la force de leur bonheur et ils s'embrassèrent pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent.


	3. Chapter 3

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**3éme chapitre**

Ding'  
Le bruit habituel de l'ascenseur retentit dans l'open space du NCIS. Tony et Ziva se regardaient très complices. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux. McGee était là devant son ordinateur.

"Où est le patron ?"  
"En haut..."

Ils regardèrent tous les trois vers le MTAC.

"Ok...eh... je vais aller faire un tour chez... Abby ! Tu viens avec moi Ziva ?" dit Tony.  
"Eh ... oui !"

Ils 'coururent' pratiquement vers l'ascenseur. McGee les regarda, intrigué. Ils entrèrent côte à côte et se regardèrent malicieux. Tony la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément, il appuya en même tant sur le bouton 'pause'. Elle se décolla soudain de lui.

"Cinq minutes...?" questionna Ziva.  
"Seulement cinq minutes..." lui glissa-t-il avant de continuer de l'embrasser. Mais brusquement, elle se décolla de lui à nouveau plus gênée.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta son coéquipier.  
"Tony... tu as dis à Jeanne pour... nous deux ?" grimaça-t-elle.

Il soupira et s'appuya contre l'autre paroi de l'ascenseur.

"Je sais que tu n'as envie de lui dire et que c'est assez...dur pour toi, mais tu m'as promis. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre à l'idée que tu l'ai trompée sans lui dire ?! Tony, il faut vraiment que tu le fasses...  
"Ok, mais laisse moi un petit peu de temps, quand même !" grogna Tony.  
"Tony ! Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que l'on se voient ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ... et moi non plus, j'ai déjà eu trop de mal quand tu..." elle fit une pause ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était le bon moment de lui faire des confidences. "Elle."  
"Serais-tu jalouse ?!"  
"Comprend un peu ! C'est compliquer et tu dois le faire, ne laisse pas traîner ça, ce sera mieux pour tous le monde."

Tony était en colère contre Ziva de le lui reprocher alors qu'elle sortait avec lui, maintenant.

"Mais de toute façon c'est ce que tu voulais, être avec moi ! Voilà, t'es servis !"

Ils se turent. Elle s'avança vers Tony et le gifla durement.  
Elle appuya sur le bouton des bureaux encore un peu sous le choc des paroles de Tony. Celui-ci encore sous le choc de la gifle, avait la bouche grande ouverte. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit.

"Ferme la bouche tu vas gober une miette ! Et puis t'as l'air débile comme ça..." lui balança Ziva avant de sortir.  
"Hé !" cria-t-il en partant à sa poursuite. "Attends, d'abord, c'est une mouche qu'on dit et puis pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?"

McGee à nouveau dérangé dans son travail, et interpelé par les éclats de voix, suivait la discussion de son bureau. Tony retenait Ziva par le bras.

"Tu as eu de la chance que je ne t'ai pas tué !" dit-elle les dents serrés. Elle secoua son bras pour qu'il la lâche.  
"Ah ! Tu me rassures ! Heureusement que tu ne l'a tout de même pas fait. A vrai dire, que serait ta vie sans moi !

Elle lui enfonça son poing dans son épaule.

"Aouach ! Mais j'en ai marre d'avoir toujours le droit à ce genre de choses.

"On sait tous que tu préférerai autre chose mais c'est plutôt cela qui t'apprendras à être respectueux ! Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai tué cet homme dans l'ascenseur ?"

Elle continua vers son bureau alors que Tony déglutit difficilement.

"Eh, vous ne deviez pas aller voir Abby ?" leur lança l'air un peu pommé leur collègue qui les écoutait toujours.

"On a changé d'avis !" dirent Tony & Ziva en même temps. Ils se regardèrent directement énervés l'un de l'autre.

"Il vaut mieux qu'on reste là..." chuchota Ziva.  
"Je rêve ou vous vous disputiez ?" demanda McGee.  
"Tu cherche la mort, le Bleu ?" lui répondit sérieusement Tony comme un boulet de canon.

McGee se tut immédiatement et ils retrouvèrent tous leur calme quand Gibbs entra dans les bureaux. Tony était quand même inquiet pour Ziva, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit trop fâchée contre lui. Surtout pour ça...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans l'après-midi, ils descendirent chez Abby qui était avec McGee pour discuter de l'enquête en cours.

"Hello tout le monde !" sourit celle-ci en les accueillant dans son modeste labo.

L'attitude des deux jeunes agents était assez distante. Elle vu bien vite qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

"Bon, j'ai renoncé à vous comprendre tous les deux !" se détourna-t-elle du problème. "Nous avons une affaire à résoudre, et je me motive toujours. Vous êtes des démoralisateurs, vouus !"

Elle leur expliqua ensuite ce qu'elle avait trouvé et colla le petit papier où était inscrit l'adresse qu'ils cherchaient sur l'épaule de Tony. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter pour donner l'adresse à Gibbs mais il était en réunion avec la directrice alors Ziva attrapa Tony par le col, malgré ses protestations, et l'emmena derrière les escaliers pour avoir une discussion privé. Elle le lâcha brutalement, il se massa le cou.

"Tony, j'ai un truc important a te dire."  
"Ah bon ?" dit-il détaché et en continuant de masser son cou. "Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse des choses..."

Elle lui lança un regard noir et Tony effaça le sourire idiot qu'il avait sur ses lèvres.

"Sérieusement, j'y ai pensé y a pas longtemps." évoqua Ziva avec difficulté. "La nuit où, tu sais..., enfin voila : on s'est protégés ?"  
"Non, attends tu dis que..."

Elle le coupa en lui criant presque dessus, puis en parlant plus doucement.  
"Je te le demande Tony !' le coupa-t-elle en lui criant presque dessus. Elle continua plus doucement, "Tu ne te souvient pas ?"

"Ah non, pas de cette partie, donc elle n'a pas du avoir lieu...merde!"

"Je te haïs !" l'accusa-t-elle en lui cognant l'épaule.

"Ah ouais, tu me haïs toujours si je te dis que j'ai envoyé un message à Jeanne pour lui dire de ne plus essayer de me contacter et de communiquer avec moi car je pense que ce sera mieux comme ça et que je suis absolument désolé mais j'ai vraiment rencontré la femme avec qui je pense passer ma vie ?"

Elle en resta immobile sur le coup. Son visage passa du désespoir a la joie, elle lui sourit et il continua.

"Et pour finir, je lui ai dit que je ne répondrai plus à ses messages... j'ai tenté cette approche parce que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer elle se 'rua' sur lui pour l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il continua sa phrase.

"...je pensais que ça allait être trop dur pour elle si je débarquais chez elle et qu'elle essayerai de me retenir, je la connais donc..."

Elle le regardait tendrement.

"Tu as toujours envie de me frapper ?" la taquina-t-il.  
"Non." admit-elle. "Seulement si tu me ressort des réflexions de ce genre, gare à toi..."  
"Ok ..." il soupira et lui sourit à son tour. "Je suis désolé miss David de vous avoir dit ce que je vous ai dit."  
"Merci" rigola Ziva. "Mais moi, pas de t'avoir giflé !"  
"Eh !"  
"C'était marrant !"  
"Ouais je viendrai te consoler quand tu seras triste, moi ! "

Ils rigolèrent mais elle se tu quelques instants plus tard.

"Tony, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure... enfin je veux dire...je suis vraiment la femme de ta vie ?" demanda-t-elle troublée.  
"Ça dépend... tu veux pas faire un truc qui me persuaderai vraiment ?"  
"T'es tordu !"

Ils se lancèrent des regards coquins et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il la serrai à la taille et elle lui caressait sa nuque. Mais soudain le Ding' de l'ascenseur se fi entendre et ils se séparèrent brutalement, laissant un grand vide entre eux, un peu gênés. Ils regardèrent finalement qui se trouvait dans l'ascenseur : c'était Gibbs qui les regardait étrangement.

"Tu viens de... chez Abby ?" questionna Tony bizarrement. "Parce que on allaient la voir justement ! Ah, euh, McGee veux te voir !"

Il lui fit signe d'y aller vite et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur qui se referma sur un grand sourire de Tony et sur le regard toujours aussi étonné de Gibbs.

"On l'a échappé belle ! Mais on va sans doute être virés pour autre chose !"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Tu lui as dit d'aller voir McGee ! Pourtant, il n'a rien demandé !"  
"Tu te trompes ! McGee a demandé Gibbs ! Tu me sous-estimes..."

Elle rigola.

"Au fait, revenons à ce que tu me disais. Tu disais qu'il y avait des chances que... tu sois enceinte ?"  
"Peut-être, je n'en suis pas sûre, ça me préoccupe quand même c'est pas vraiment quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il va falloir attendre pour en être vraiment sûr."  
"Ok."

Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.


	4. Chapter 4

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**4éme chapitre**

Une semaine plus tard, Tony était chez Ziva. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé et regardaient la télé. Mais ils avaient commencés à discuter et avaient donc délaissé la télé pour un moment.

"Non, c'est pas ça Tony ! C'est juste que c'est encore trop tôt !"  
"Je veux bien, mais tu dois pas avoir des signes ?"  
"Normalement, mais je n'en ai pas eu."  
"Ok, tu me rassures."  
"Si jamais je suis enceinte, toi tu ne voudrais pas rester avec 'nous' ?"  
"Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchis, mais tu comptes le garder ?"  
"Non, non bien sûr, c'est vrai, suis-je bête ! Pourquoi attendre 9 mois, risquer de me faire virer et surtout l'élever seul parce que son père a peur de tout ! C'est ridicule..." s'énerva Ziva.  
"Toi, tu as beaucoup réfléchis a la question !"  
"Eh ben oui contrairement à TOI, ça me préoccupe !"  
"Attends, je voulais pas dire ça ! Il faut juste que je m'habitue, laisse moi du temps, s'il te plait.  
"Ok... Mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses, tu veux bien ?  
"Oui, je te le promet."

Il lui prit le menton d'une main et tourna son visage vers le sienne.

"Mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, on est d'accord ?"  
"Oui."

Il attira le visage de Ziva vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"Quoi, tu veux vérifier si je ne te ment pas ?"  
"Non... Tu te rappelles de notre mission sous couverture ?"  
"Oh, mon dieu !"  
"C'était..." ils rigolèrent.  
"Très amusant, avoue !"  
"Ouais, si tu veux ! Si on oubli certaines parties, umh ?"  
"Quelle partie ? La première ?"  
"Non, pas celle la, surtout pas..." dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
"Tu sais celle ou j'ai faillis te laisser mourir."  
"Ziva, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai sentis que tu t'en voulais de me laisser seul avec eux mais comme toi, je sais me débrouiller."  
"Pourquoi tu restais si calme ? J'avais peur que tu meurs."  
"Je sais et c'est un chose qui fait que je t'aime !"  
"Laquelle ?"  
"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi et j'apprécie. Tu te rappelles la discussion que l'on a eu avant que l'on soit ligotés par ces tueurs à gages ?"  
"Ah, oui, celle ou tu m'imaginais enceinte ?"  
"Ouais ! Tu as aimé jouer ce couple de tueurs à gage ?"  
"Vraiment ! Ça changeait et puis j'étais avec toi..."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

"C'est vrai !... Dis moi, tu avais des sentiments pour moi'à l'époque' si on peut dire ?" lança le bel italien.  
"Eh, je ne sais pas c'est dur à dire... je pense que c'est justement cette mission sous couverture, où l'on étaient... assez proches, qui a déclenché mes sentiments et qui maintenant ont abouti jusqu'ici."  
"Ouah... " sourit Tony un peu nostalgique.  
"Quoi ?" rit Ziva un peu gênée.  
"On dirait que tu y a réfléchis toute ta vie."  
"Peut-être parce que ça fait un an que je ne sais plus si ces sentiments sont vraiment fiables..."  
"Eh maintenant, tu en penses quoi ?"  
"Je pense que j'ai eu raison d'attendre que tu sois vraiment près et que moi aussi."

Grand silence. Leurs yeux brûlaient de passion et ils étaient accrochés au regard de l'autre par un pouvoir mystique.

"Tony, c'était la première fois que l'on s'est embrassés..."  
"Ouais... Et t'y est aller fort !  
"Comment ça 'fort' ?"  
"Disons que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de tout ce qui c'est passé après..."  
"Ah, oui. Mais je pense que si je n'avais pas forcé les choses tu serais quand même aller de l'avant, non ?"  
"Probablement..." rusa Tony.  
"Tu sais pourquoi ?" sourit Ziva.  
"Parce que je dois être le seul homme à avoir un femme chaque semaine ?"  
"Non. Parce que tu n'as pas résisté. Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que je n'avais pas eu de femme cette semaine ? Non je blague ! Peut-être parce que depuis ton arrivée tu me faisais du charme..."  
"Vraiment ?"  
"Oui."  
"Tony, je ne suis pas prête pour avoir un enfant..." déballa-t-elle tout d'un coup.  
"Ce n'est pas grave, écoute, on va attendre pour savoir si oui ou non tu est enceinte et, dis toi, qu'importe la réponse qu'elle soit positive ou négative je serai là avec toi et que à chaque fois que tu auras un choix à faire je t'encouragerai toujours sur tes décisions. Du moi tant que tu seras avec moi..."

Ils se sourirent et elle l'embrassa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'après-midi au NCIS, nos agents planchaient toujours sur la même enquête.  
Tony, McGee, Ziva et Gibbs se rendirent à l'endroit que leur avait indiqué Abby.  
Arrivés sur le lieux prévus, ils firent le tour, comme d'habitude de la maison et ils se séparèrent Tony et Gibbs à l'intérieur et Ziva et McGee vers l'extérieur.  
Soudain, après quelques minutes, un coup de feu retentit suivi d'un appel de McGee.  
Tony et Gibbs sursautèrent puis coururent vers lui. Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent. McGee au-dessus du corps de Ziva, à terre, inerte.

"Patron, il faut appeler les urgences..."


	5. Chapter 5

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**5éme chapitre**

Il faisait nuit.  
Tony était inquiet. Ziva avait été emmener à l'hôpital et opérée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait à son chevet. Les médecins avaient réussis à lui retirer la balle et ils l'avaient sorti du bloc opératoire et emmenée dans sa chambre. L'équipe était retourné au boulot pour chercher les connards qui avaient fait ça et Tony s'était porté volontaire pour rester auprès de Ziva et les tenir au courant de son état. Il sourit quand il pensa aux nombreux moments où elle l'envoyait balader, il l'a trouvé tellement fragile sur son l'hôpital. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, il se leva et lui caressa les cheveux, une larme roula lentement sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme Kate, il ne le supporterai pas cette fois ci, surtout avec elle.  
A ce moment là Ziva, bougea la tête et émit un gémissement.

"Salut..." chuchota doucement Tony. "Content que tu te sois réveillée."

Elle était tellement faible qu'elle ne pouvait presque pas répondre.

"Tu es resté ?" réussit-elle à dire dans un murmure à peine inaudible.  
"Bien sûr, j'ai demandé à Gibbs si je pouvais surveiller ton état et comme ça je le met au courant. Et puis, tu m'aurais trop manqué et je n'aurai pas pu me concentrer sur mon travail."

Elle lui sourit.

"Tu aurais vu l'état de Gibbs... je pense ne l'avoir jamais vu autant en colère!" blagua Tony.

Il marqua une pause.  
Elle essaya de se remettre un peu droite et assise car elle se sentait trop impuissante, couchée devant lui, il l'aida. Alors elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tomber dans ses bras les yeux rouges et une larme perlant sur sa joue. Il l'a prit contre lui, la serra bien fort. Il sentit sa tristesse et sa peur.

"Tu sais, toute l'équipe est venue et ils t'ont même déposé des fleurs, regarde..."

Il montra plusieurs vases avec de toutes sortes de fleurs disposées à l'intérieur. Elle sourit à nouveau. Qu'elle était bien dans ses bras, quand elle était contre lui, elle oubliait tout ce qui l'a tracassait. Elle se sentait presque revivre. Elle leva la tête vers lui, il était un peu plus grand qu'elle.

"Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment..."

Il lui déposa un baiser sur son front et lui caressa les cheveux car il avait découvert que c'était ce qui lui faisait du bien. Elle se dégagea de ses bras, pour le voir clairement.

"Tony, combien de temps vais-je rester ici ?"  
"Les médecins disent que tu vas devoir rester ici pendant une semaine et demi au moins et après, à moins que tu veuilles rester ici, tu pourras retourner chez toi."  
"Je pourrai retourner travailler, alors ?"  
"Non, Ziva ..." dit-il difficilement sachant qu'elle venait de perdre son sourire. "Pendant 1 mois... je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je resterai avec toi, si tu le veux. Ok ?"

Ziva hocha la tête et s'allongea dans le lit.

"Tu me vois rester sans rien faire pendant 1 mois ½ ? Et au NCIS, ils vont dire quoi, hein ? Ils vont avoir besoin de moi ! Gibbs va exploser de rage contre toi et McGee parce qu'il y aura trop de boulot..."

Il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'elle arrête de paniquer.

"Ziva, calme toi je vais en parler à la directrice et tout va s'arranger."

Il retira son doigt posé sur ses lèvres et elle soupira.

"Je suis si contente que tu sois là..." murmura Ziva.  
"Moi aussi, moi aussi..."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais son téléphone sonna, il soupira.

"Ce doit être Gibbs ou Abby, elle est très inquiète. Tu sais elle m'a déjà appelé trois fois.

Ziva sourit, il le prit et répondit et raccrocha peu après.

"C'était Gibbs, ils ont trouvé des pistes et se rendent sur les lieux indiqués par Abby. Il est rassuré que tu te sois éveillée et il viendra te voir bientôt, dès qu'ils auront fini."

Il se rassit près d'elle, lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Ziva, les médecins m'ont dit, si..., si tu étais...enceinte..."

Ziva parue surprise car elle n'y avait pas pensé suite à ce qui c'est passé.

"Oh mon dieu !" balbutia Ziva en panique. "J'avais complètement oublié ! Comment ais-je pu..."  
"Ziva, ne panique pas !" la coupa Tony.

Il lui prend les bras et les serrent légèrement, elle s'immobilise et l'écoute attentivement.

"De toute façon, tu t'es prit une balle, si tu étais enceinte tu aurais perdu le bébé !

Elle le regarda choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire et en voyant qu'il avait dit une bêtises et l'avait blessée.

"Désolé..." s'excusa Tony.  
"Tony..." chuchota Ziva les yeux brillants, près à lâcher un torrent de larmes. "Il faut que je sache maintenant, s'il te plaît ...

Il essaya de détourner son regard du sien mais elle l'attrapa par le bras et le regarda fixement. Le contact des yeux était primordial dans leur relation.

"Ziva... les médecins m'ont donné la confirmation que... tu n'étais pas enceinte."

Immobile, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

"Alors, je, je ..."  
"Ziva tu n'as jamais était enceinte de moi."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

"Je t'aime..."  
"Moi aussi..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En fin d'après-midi, toute l'équipe était venue voir Ziva qui était restée avec Tony toute la journée. Ils avaient dans le milieu de la journée, attrapé les connards qui avaient envoyé Ziva à l'hôpital. Tony et Ziva étaient en train de parler quand ils arrivèrent.

"Salut !" chantèrent toute l'équipe.

Ziva était encore faible donc elle était assise dans son lit.

"Hello !" répondirent Tony et Ziva souriant.  
"Comment vas-tu, ma chère ?" questionna Ducky.  
"Oh, euh je crois que ça peux aller !" rassura tout le monde.  
"DiNozzo, ne t'a pas trop embêté ?" sourit en coin Gibbs.

Ils rigolèrent, et elle répondit en lançant à celui-ci un regard qui en disait long.

"Non, il a était adorable..." sourit timidement Ziva.  
"Ah, c'est tout Tony !" dit Abby en tapant dans ses mains tout sourire.

Elle lui fit un gros câlin à Tony, l'étouffa presque et en fit un autre à Ziva.

"Ne nous fait plus de frayeur comme ça !"  
"C'est pas grave, c'est pas le pire..."

Elle lança un petit regard triste a Tony en pensant au bébé qu'elle avait cru porter il a quelques jours encore et il lui adressa un petit sourire pour l'encourager.

"En tout cas, tu l'aurais vu au téléphone quand je lui ai annoncé ce qu'il t'étais arrivé." ironisa McGee. "Hystérique ! Je me demande comment le téléphone a supporté !"

Tout le monde rigolaient, sauf Abby, pendant qu'il continuait en rajoutant son imitation parfaite de la laborantine : 'Mais McGee, c'est grave ?! Où est elle ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? McGee réponds moi !'

Quand il croisa le regard noir d'Abby, il arrêta son interprétation et se racla la gorge.

"Toi et moi il faudra qu'on ai une conversation bientôt." trancha Abby d'une voix tranchante à glacer le sang.  
"Abby, je plaisantais !" essaya de relativiser Tim.

Elle le coupa en haussant le ton.

"McGee ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise : tais-toi !" le réprimanda Abby sur la défensive.

Toute l'équipe les regardaient, un peu gênés. Quand la directrice reprit le fil de la conversation, pour briser le long et embarrassé silence qui s'était installé après la discution de la gothique et du seigneur des elfes.

"Alors, tu es contente de partir ?"  
"Partir ? Tony m'a dit que j'en avait encore pour longtemps ici." s'étonna Ziva.  
"Tu ne lui as pas dit ?" dit la directrice en regardant Tony avec un regard appuyé.

La jeune israélienne se tourna alors vers Tony, le questionnant du regard comme tout le monde dans la salle. Tony resta un peu bête sur le coup pour tourna la chose en dérision.

"Voilà, c'est une surprise ! Les médecins ont dit que tu pouvais quitter l'hôpital à condition que tu reviennes tout les deux jours pour faire des vérifications et...que tu ne sois pas seule chez toi, au cas où."

Elle sourit et attendit la suite.

"Et notre CHÉRE directeur a accepté le fait que tu viennes chez moi pour que je te tienne au courant des enquêtes et que quelqu'un puisse être avec toi pour... t'aider."

Elle était tellement surprise et contente qu'elle afficha un grand sourire de satisfaction.

"Tony m'a exprimé votre tristesse à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aller travailler alors nous n'avons trouvé que cette solution, j'espère qu'il prendra soin de vous. Au moins vous ne serez pas seule." ajouta la directrice.  
"Tu pourras même venir nous voir de temps en temps avec Tony !" dit Abby avec enthousiasme et le reste de l'équipe approuva d'un signe de tête.  
"Bon ben je pense que tout le monde a adhéré la chose. Je serai comme ta baby-siter. Tu vas voir, tu vas connaître ma DVDthéque par cœur !" rit Tony.

Elle remercia et enlaça tout le monde et ils partirent car le boulot les attendaient toujours.  
Elle resta avec Tony et attendit que tout le monde parte avant de l'attirer vers elle et de l'embrasser passionnément, ne le laissant presque pas respirer. Quand enfin elle le lâcha il prononça un "Ouah" de chuchotement.

"Ce n'est parce que je suis sur un lit d'hôpital que je suis en sucre et sans force..."

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux coquins.  
Il l'embrassa encore une fois et la pris dans ses bras.  
Ils étaient heureux malgré ce qu'ils avaient appris il y a quelques temps. Ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Ils étaient bien, là ici dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Respirant lentement, écoutant les battements du cœur de son amant. Elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Rêvant.


	6. Chapter 6

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**6ème chapitre**

Ziva était chez Tony depuis quelques jours, elle ne l'avait que pour elle. Il partait travailler mais il revenait la voir dés qu'il pouvait. Ils passaient du temps ensemble : ils faisaient la cuisine, regardaient des films, et profitaient de chaque moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient. Elle en avait même oublié qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était enceinte il y a quelques temps. Les jours passaient, une semaine maintenant, et personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'une relation était présente entre eux, ils se doutaient bien que la directrice avait des soupçons et peut-être même Gibbs mais pour l'instant ils ne leurs avaient rien fait remarquer.  
Ce soir là, Tony et Ziva étaient enlacés sur le canapé en regardant un énième DVD provenant de la collection de Tony quand on frappa à la porte. Tony se décolla de Ziva et alla ouvrir. C'était McGee et Abby heureux comme des papes.

"Hello les jeunes !"  
"On venait dire bonjour, on vous dérange ?"

Tony n'avait pas très envie qu'ils restent, il avait prévu de rester avec Ziva. Seuls.

"Ben, en fait on allait dormir, enfin tu sais Ziva est fatiguée..."  
"Ah, ben c'est pas grave, on reviendra plus tard. Désolé pour le dérangement." Grimaça McGee.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Tony referma la porte pour retourna auprès de Ziva.

"Qui c'était ?"  
"McGee et Abby."  
"Pourquoi tu ne leur à pas dit d'entrer ?"  
"Mmh ... Parce que je voulais rester avec toi, rien qu'avec toi..."

Il l'embrassa, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna plus loin, un sourire sur chacun de leur visage.  
Pendant ce temps McGee et Abby retournaient à leur voiture sur le parking qui était surplombé par l'immeuble quand Abby se figea les yeux en l'air vers l'appartement de Tony.

"Abby ? Ouh ouh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"J'l'aurai pas imaginé comme ça..."

McGee regarda ce qui attirait l'attention de celle-ci et tomba sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Tony, qui embrassait Ziva passionnément et on voyait clairement que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain matin McGee et Abby arrivèrent en même temps au NCIS. Ils avaient longuement discuté sur ce qu'ils avaient vu hier soir. Ils se dirigèrent vers Ducky car ils avaient pensés qu'aller voir Gibbs ou la directrice Shepard ne serait pas la meilleure idée.

Arriver en salle d'autopsie, les deux agents s'adressèrent à Ducky.

"Ducky ! Ducky !" trembla Abby en sautant sur place.  
"Il faut absolument que l'on te dise quelque chose !"

Ne le laissant pas répondre, Abby enchaina.

"Est-ce que tu savais que Tony et Ziva étaient... ensemble ?" dit elle les yeux écarquillés.  
"Ils ne le sont plus ?"  
"Mais si, c'est par ce que hier ont est passés les voir et Tony a prétendu que Ziva était fatiguée pour nous mettre a la porte." expliqua McGee.  
"Et quand on est redescendus, on a vu Tony et Ziva qui s'embrassaient, et s'était pas la première fois... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Tout à coup ils s'arrêtèrent de sourire bêtement et le regardèrent, suspicieux.

"Pourquoi tu demandes si ils ne sont plus ensemble ? Tu savais pour eux ?"demandèrent à l'unisson les deux collègues matheux.

Ducky se rappelait bien de la toute première fois où Tony et Ziva avaient commencés à sortir ensemble, et des confessions de Ziva, et il ne voulu pas dévoiler ce qu'il avait entendu ou même vu.

"Non, non. J'ai étais surpris car tu as dis qu'ils 'étaient' ensemble'. Bref... comment avez vous réagis ?"  
"Eh bien on a étaient surpris ! Alors on est rentrés et on en a discuté..."  
"On a jugé bon de ne pas en parler à Gibbs ou a la directrice."

Ducky hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Très bien. Vous avez bien réagi ! Et maintenant ?"  
"On pense qu'on va attendre et les faire mijoter avant de leur en parler."  
"Ce sera marrant !"  
"Oui, d'accord mais faites attention ! Ne gâchez trop leur relation, ou vous allez vous les mettre à dos ! Ok ?"  
"Oui, oui..."

Palmer arriva en posant des échantillons sur une table.

"Alors, on parle de quoi ? Du beau temps ? De qui a gagné la Starac' ?" dit-il naïvement.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui en le regardant fixement avec des yeux noirs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue dans la conversation. Il perdit son sourire et prit la direction de la porte rapidement. Ils reprirent :

"Faites attention. Et surtout n'en parlez pas devant la directrice ni devant Gibbs !" leur conseilla Ducky.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête comme des enfants à qui ont venait de confier un secret. Ils partirent en remerciant Ducky, et retournèrent à leurs postes. McGee arriva aux bureaux où il n'y avait que Gibbs, il était trop tôt pour que Tony arrive. Il s'installa à son bureau et Gibbs lança à sa manière de blaguer c'est à dire sans sourire ;

"Apparemment, même Ziva n'arrive pas à lever DiNozzo tôt."

McGee lui sourit, amusé.


	7. Chapter 7

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**7ème chapitre**

Ziva se réveilla. Elle avait la tête sur le torse de Tony. Elle leva la tête pour mieux le voir et constata qu'il était réveillé lui aussi. Elle lui déposa un baiser, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ils se regardaient en profitant du moment présent. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le dos de Ziva. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant ses caresses. Il l'embrassa encore et encore quand elle se releva légèrement et chuchota :

"Il falloir que tu ailles travailler, chéri..."

Elle essaya de se relever mais il l'attira vers lui rapidement pour qu'elle soit collée à lui et l'embrassa passionnément en reprenant où elle l'avait quitter. Mais petit à petit elle s'éloigna de son étreinte et réussit à se relever et sortir du lit enroulée dans un drap, elle attrapa la chemise à Tony qui traînait par terre et se dirigea vers une autre pièce de l'appartement. Il la regarda en souriant, il trouvait qu'elle se remettait très bien de sa blessure, elle était toujours en forme, pleine d'énergie. Elle repassa la porte de la chambre quelques instant plus tard, désormais habillée de la chemise de Tony qu'elle avait ramassée sur le sol un peu plus tôt et lui lança le drap dans lequel elle était enroulée, a la figure. Ils rigolèrent.

**"**Je t'aime tellement..."

Elle le regarda sérieusement avec une expression d'inquiétude, comme si elle avait perdu toute la bonne humeur qu'elle avait.

"Tony, je voudrais te demander quelque chose..."  
"Ok, vas y."  
"T'attendais-tu as ce que je sois enceinte ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as été déçu d'apprendre que je n'étais pas enceinte de toi ?

Il soupira et réfléchi. Il aurait voulu, c'est vrai, qu'ils vivent ça à deux, qu'ils aient un enfant mais il pensait aussi que c'était trop tôt, qu'ils devaient attendre.

"Ziva... je n'aurai pas voulu te perdre avec le bébé, ni perdre le bébé à cause de cette accident. Je suis content que tu ailles bien et que tu n'est pas était enceinte finalement... tu aurais perdu le bébé aussi non. Et je sais que toute cette période va être dure pour toi."  
"Tu seras avec moi..."  
"Je te le promet."

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour se retrouver derrière elle et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

"Tu sais que quand tu fais ça..."  
"...tu frisonnes ?" la coupa-t-elle.

Il lui re-déposa un baiser elle sourit.

"C'est un peu ça..."

Elle se tourna de façon à voir ses yeux bleu et y encra son regard.  
Doucement, elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune italien, ils se cherchèrent avant qu'elle l'embrasse et qu'elle passe ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'enlace et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Elle lui glissa un "je t'aime" dans un chuchotement. Il l'attira vers lui, laissant une de ses main glisser au bas de son dos. Elle le bascula sous elle, ne comptant plus les baisers. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avec qu'ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours toi en haut ?" bouda Tony.  
"Tu oublis que c'est moi qui suis blessée pas toi. Si c'était toi en haut, tu m'écraserais, ce qui me ferai très mal..."  
"Tu insinues que je suis "lourd" ?" l'accusa-t-il avec un brin de malice.  
"Tu est tout en muscle... Maintenant tu dois te préparer pour aller au boulot avant que Gibbs ne t'engueule." murmura-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Ils jetèrent un coup de œil sur le réveil sur la table de chevet et se regardèrent :

"D'accord, il va carrément te tuer vu l'heure qu'il est." grimaça Ziva.

Elle qui était a califourchon sur lui se leva et ouvrit les rideaux laissant la lumière du jour entrer et éclairer la chambre, ce qui provoqua les grognements de Tony qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Tony, lèves toi ! Je suis pas ta mère, je vais pas te tirer du lit quand même !..."

Il la regarda, sous-entendus. Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

"Tu n'est vraiment qu'un gosse..."

Il sourit, elle comprit son manège et se rapprocha de lui, le même sourire au lèvre. Elle usa de sa force et le sortit du lit, le mit debout, devant elle. Il avait l'air un peu grognon mais bon.

"T'as gagné."  
"C'est tout ?" ronchonna l'italien.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête ?"  
"Une p'tite douche..."

Elle le regarda fixement avec des yeux brillants et sorti de la chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Ziva.

"Bon alors tu viens ?!"

Il sourit et 'courra' pour la rejoindre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony arriva avec au moins une heure de retard au NCIS. Gibbs lui demanda ce qui l'avait retenu accompagné d'une petite tape sur la tête et il prétendit que Ziva avait débranché son réveil pour lui faire une mauvaise blague. Gibbs n'y cru qu'à moitié.

La journée passa tranquillement : Abby et McGee n'étant pas très discret sur le fait qu'ils sachent que Tony et Ziva sortent ensemble, ils finirent par le dévoiler à Tony. Ils voulurent en savoir plus sur leur relation mais Tony refusa de leur dire quoi que ce soit pensant que Ziva n'apprécierait guère qu'il dévoile leur vie privée à tout le monde.  
A midi, il se mit a l'écart et l'appela pour voir si tout aller bien.

Le soir quand il rentra chez lui, il retrouva Ziva endormie sur le canapé avec la télé allumée. Il l'éteignit et s'accroupit pour être au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa. Elle ne réagis pas, il décida alors de prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Ziva avez entendu l'eau couler et se réveilla. Quand elle vu la veste de Tony adossée a une chaise, elle sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle voulut y entrer Tony en sortait, elle tomba nez à nez avec lui.

"Salut beauté."  
"Coucou" l'embrassa-t-elle furtivement.  
"Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ?"  
"Oh mon dieu c'était horrible !"

Il continuèrent de parler pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre et que Tony se changeait.

"Je me suis ennuyée... Et en fait tu m'as manqué..."  
"Sérieux ?" sourit Tony content de lui.

Ziva lui lança un regard noir.

"Je rigole ! Toi aussi tu m'a manqué... Allez plus que trois petites semaines à tenir !"  
"Ça va être long !" dit Ziva en faisant la moue.  
"Dés que tu te sens seule, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?"  
"Ok ."  
"Bon je vais aller préparer a manger."

A la fin de la soirée, après avoir manger, Ziva fatiguéz alla se coucher, Tony rangea l'appartement et partit lui aussi se coucher. Quand il entra dans la chambre il vu que Ziva dormait déjà. Il se glissa sous les draps avec elle et la serra dans ses bras.

"Bonne nuit, Ziva." murmura-t-il amoureusement.


	8. Chapter 8

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

******8ème chapitre**

Trois semaines passèrent Ziva se portait de mieux en mieux chaque jours, elle avait même recommencé à courir le matin et Tony l'accompagnait il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ils couraient main dans la main. Ces semaines avaient été assez éprouvante pour Tony car il devait gérer son travail, l'appartement et Ziva, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il se rapprochait de Ziva, elle lui parlait de souvenirs et de moments personnelles de son enfance par exemple, dont elle ne lui avait jamais parler auparavant. Il sentait qu'elle était plus douce, plus détendu, plus confiante que d'habitude. Lui qui la considérait avant comme un 'ninja' sans vrai sentiments, sans cœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait pourtant avoir tous ça en elle, mais il était naïf. Ziva le 'grandissait' d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Ce matin, ils allaient pouvoir enfin retourner au travail ensemble. Il était dans la cuisine, préparait le petit déjeuner quand Ziva surgit dans la pièce tout sourire.

"Tony ! Ça y est, je vais retourner au boulot !"

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément, il faillit lâcher la poêle qu'il avait dans la main, il sourit, elle continua de l'enlacer.

"C'est super, chérie..."  
"Oh, si tu savais comme je suis contente !"  
"Aller le premier qui est prêt conduit."

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa furtivement et fila se préparer. Il savait quand disant ça, il signait son arrêt de mort car elle serait prête avant lui, mais il aimait la voir aussi heureuse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ils arrivèrent au NCIS, entiers, malgré la conduite de Ziva qui n'avait pas changée. Elle était super contente de reprendre le volant, après environ un mois d'arrêt.  
Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, Ziva avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Tony ne fit aucune remarque sur sa conduite ce qui étonna fortement la jeune femme. Il se contenta de lui sourire bêtement comme à chaque fois.

"Tu n'as pas fait de commentaires sur ma conduite ?"  
"Pourquoi tu veux que je le fasse ?" dit-il surprit.  
'Non, no. Ça m'a juste surprise."

Il l'attira vers l'ascenseur pour finir par l'enlacer par derrière et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Elle rigola.  
Arrivé en haut, ils rejoignirent leurs bureaux, Ziva retrouva avec plaisir tout ses repères. Gibbs descendait du MTAC, il alla directement à son bureau et prit son arme.

"Venez, on va à Quantico." dit-il rapidement en lançant les clés de la fourgonnette à Ziva. "Bon retour parmi nous Ziva."

Contente, elle prit son sac comme les autres et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.  
McGee et Tony étaient encore en train de se disputer quand une baffe derrière la tête vint les arrêter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quand ils rentrèrent au NCIS, Tony et Ziva allèrent chez Abby.

"Ziva ! Je suis si contente que tu sois rentrée !!" dit Abby en sautant sur Ziva pour l'enlacer.  
"Euh ! Oui. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Abby..." balbutia Ziva qui n'était pas trop habitué à ce qu'Abby soit si familière avec elle.  
"Tu dois être contente de revenir travailler !"

Ziva sourit en confirmation.

"Alors, avec Tony, ça va ? Je veux dire, c'est pas que je veux tout savoir mais..." elle réfléchit, "...d'accord dite moi tout de votre vie à deux ! Comment c'est la vie de couple ?"  
"Quoi ? Euh attend qui t'as dis ça ?" s'étonna Ziva, abasourdie.

Elle se tourna vers Tony, avec ses yeux noirs. Il faisait la grimace, voyant que les ennuis arrivaient. Il souleva ses épaules faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

"Tony ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu leur avaient dit ?"  
"Je te jure que je leur ai rien dit !"

Elle fronça les sourcils ; elle ne comprenait pas.

"En fait ils ont surpris des choses..."  
"On croyait que Tony te l'avait dit..".  
"Apparemment il a oublié." grimaça Abby."

"Je n'ai pas oublié !" protesta Tony sans rien faire avancer.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez 'surprit' exactement ?"  
"Nous. En train de s'embrasser."  
"Quand ça ? Je ne suis pas venue travailler depuis longtemps !"

Tony éloigna un peu Ziva de Abby et McGee pour discuter.

"C'était le soir où ils sont venus et que je leur ai dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester, et ils nous ont vu à la fenêtre nous embrasser."  
"D'accord, mais attend, Tony, sa fait pas mal de temps alors ! Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ?!" cira Ziva.  
"J'ai pas voulu t'affoler..."  
"Attend, Tony ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais ce jour là ? Je sais pas, mais... c'est pas incroyable !"  
" C'est bon, c'est pas grave !" la coupa Tony avec un air de reproche. "Si tu veux quelqu'un qui n'oublie pas, moi je suis pas parfait, t'as pas frappé à la bonne porte, désoler ! Va chercher ailleurs !"

Il partit, énervé, la laissant seule bougonner. Elle ne le rattrapa pas. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu exagéré, mais c'est surtout qu'il lui ai parlé comme ça. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, il n'y avait pas eu de mots entre eux ces dernières semaines, et ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait choquée, touchée au plus profond d'elle même. Elle inspira et partie.  
McGee et Abby avaient évidement tout vu et entendu de la scène, ils en restaient 'baba'. Eux aussi ne les avaient pas vu se disputer depuis longtemps.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans la journée, les fois ou Tony et Ziva se croisaient restées froides et ils ne se parlaient qu'au minimum. Le reste de l'équipe voyait bien qu'ils s'étaient passé quelque chose entre eux. Tony, qui était au naturel, de bonne humeur et toujours en forme, c'était ici l'inverse. Et pareil avec Ziva qui n'était pas très en forme elle n'ont plus, pour son premier jour de boulot, c'était vraiment trop suspect.  
Gibbs les envoya tous les deux interroger un suspect. Pendant tout le trajet en voiture, ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Ziva prenne la parole :

"Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te vexer si vite !"

Il ne dit toujours rien, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route. Elle commença a s'énerver.

"C'est bon Tony, tu pourrais au moins répondre ! Dit quelque chose, on va pas s'ignorer pendant encore longtemps ?"  
"Arrête."  
"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Arrête de faire le gosse !"  
"Ziva, je t'ai dit d'arrêter !"

Il éleva la voix pour la faire taire, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il lui en voulait. Elle se contenta de ne plus rien dire et de fixer à son tour le paysage avec des yeux perdus. Il le remarqua.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur place. Ils devaient interroger Kristen Teen, l'amie du marine sur lequel ils enquêtaient. Gibbs leur avait demandé de récolter le plus d'informations possible même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme.  
Tony et Ziva entrèrent dans le bar où travaillait Kristen, la jeune femme blonde nettoyait le comptoir. Ils s'avancèrent près d'elle et se présentèrent. Ziva ne pu manquer le regard que la jeune femme lançait à Tony : elle le déshabillait du regard, et cela ne laissait pas Tony indifférent. Ils lui posèrent les questions, à chaque fois que c'était Tony qui ouvrait la bouche on aurait dit qu'elle était suspendu à ses lèvres. Et puis elle déviait la conversation vers un autre sujet et il lui répondait avec sourire charmeur. Ziva n'était pas bête, ni aveugle et elle n'en pouvait plus de se spectacle qui se passait devant ses yeux. Voir Tony draguer quelqu'un d'autre était pour elle choquant, eux qui avaient partagé tant de choses... Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il lui en voudrait à ce point, elle savait que Tony était très dragueur mais depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle ne l'avait jamais vu attiré par une autre. Elle était perdue. Toujours en les regardant de ses yeux noirs, qui dissimulaient sa peine, elle sortie et rentra dans la voiture où, les bras croisés elle pleura doucement. Comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver ? Elle qui ne pleurait presque jamais, elle se sentait abandonnée. Tony, la vu partir et rentrer dans la voiture en claquant la portière. Il savait qu'il avait touché profondément. C'était son but. Il avait décider de lâcher un peu, de retrouver sa 'liberté'. Il avait pu remarquer que Ziva renfermait sa jalousie, qu'elle avait du mal à cacher quand il était avec Jeanne. Il s'en était servi, et avait senti sa colère et aussi sa tristesse. Il resta quand même parler avec Kristen pendant 5 minutes puis partit rejoindre Ziva. Tony ne la regarda pas, et pourtant elle avait des yeux humide, le coude contre le rebord de la portière, à bout. Elle ne savait plus si lui faire confiance pouvait être envisageable.  
Il démarra. Contre la fenêtre, elle admirait le ciel, la verdure et les buildings défiler, sans couleurs à ses yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**9éme chapitre**

Quand ils furent rentrés au NCIS, Tony fit le compte rendu de leur entrevu avec Kristen, oubliant volontairement de préciser qu'il l'avait draguée et que Ziva l'avait apparemment mal pris. Ziva ne plaça aucun mots. Comme il se faisait tard, Gibbs avait dit à ses agents de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer. Tony, resta encore un peu au NCIS pendant que McGee et Ziva prenaient l'ascenseur pour partir. A l'intérieur, McGee n'osa pas rajouter de commentaires, il voyait que Tony avait vraiment mal prit la critique de Ziva et il se sentait un peu responsable avec Abby car ils ne se parlaient plus et ne se taquinaient plus, ce qui était très inquiétant dans leur cas car ils passaient leur vie à reproduire ce même schéma. Il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Ils prirent le chemin de leur voiture respective et partirent. Ziva rentra chez elle, elle savait que Tony ne l'accueillerait pas les bras ouvert. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses marques, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas passée chez elle, préférant rester avec lui... elle était tellement bien avec lui... y repenser lui provoqua une tristesse énorme. Elle tomba sur la canapé, effondrée, en larmes. Elle avait mal agit.  
Tony partit du NCIS, quelques minutes après ses collègues. Il rentra chez lui, et ne s'étonna pas de trouver l'appartement vide, même si Ziva avait la clé, après les évènements passés, il se doutait bien que Ziva ne serait pas ici. Il s'assit sur le canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains. La fatigue l'envahissait, il releva sa tête, les yeux rouges. Pleins de souvenirs lui revint à l'esprit. La cuisine lui rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à cuisiner pendant son 'congé', de bons souvenirs ...

_*flashback*  
"C'est pas compliqué Tony ! Regarde."  
"Je ne fait que ça..."  
Elle sourit et il s'écarta pour la laisser faire. Il la regardait avec des yeux gourmands, elle le sentait quand il la regardait de cette manière. Elle sentit les mains du jeune Italien l'enlacer. Il lui déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou puis sur la joue, sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour le voir dans les yeux, et constata qu'il la regardait de la même manière que l'instant d'avant. Elle ne pu résister et les mains pleines de farine, elle l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser.  
*flashback*_

Il sourit en y repensant malgré une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Ziva avait toujours su le surprendre. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, depuis deux mois environ, ils était souvent tous les deux. Il se demanda comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, alors que le matin même ils filaient le parfait amour. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il était triste, il l'avait laissé partir... Il avait mal réagit.

Il fut prit de remords et décida de appeler chez Ziva pour lui parler, pensant qu'elle y était. Il fit sonner longtemps mais cela ne répondait pas. Il se releva du sol, attrapa ses clés et sortit de l'appartement avec l'intention ferme d'aller la voir. Il était inquiet car elle ne répondait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Ziva était toujours en pleurs. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Tony ne la quitterait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait vraiment mais apparemment, il était passé à autre chose. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi naïve et d'être tombée sous son charme. Elle se releva avec un peu de courage et se dirigea vers la chambre pour se mettre à l'aise et ensuite alla prendre une douche pour évacuer les moments désagréables de la journée. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain le téléphone sonna, elle regarda l'émetteur de l'appel : Tony.  
Elle décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole ni de lui faire confiance. Elle ne voulait plus le voir pour le moment. Une larme ruissela sur sa joue.  
Elle posa le téléphone et continua ses activités prévus. Elle était encore sous la douche quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Elle s'enroula dans son peignoir et alla ouvrir mais elle tomba sur Tony, épuisé de s'être dépêché pour venir. Elle resta bloquée devant lui. Le revoir, la perturbait. Une partie d'elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et l'autre partie voulait le voir partir. Il fut rassuré de la voir, mais avait tellement envie de l'avoir contre lui et de la réconforter, voyant son mauvais état.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Ziva en croisant les bras.  
"Je... tu ne répondais pas au téléphone alors..."  
"Tony, qu'est-ce que tu es venus faire ici exactement ?" le coupa-t-elle fermement.

Tony sentit qu'elle avait vraiment mal digéré les incidents de la journée.

"Je suis pas très doué pour... expliquer ça mais, je m'en veux et je voudrais que tu oublis ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui et que l'on reparte du bon pied comme avant." se justifia-t-il géné.

Ziva le fixait, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne pensait à rien de particulier mais Tony savait qu'en fait, elle réfléchissait à vitesse grand V.

"Alors ?"  
"Tony," répondit-elle enfin, "j'ai déjà réfléchis et le problème c'est que pour l'instant on ne peut pas refaire 'comme avant' et..."

On aurait dit qu'elle doutait, hésitait. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour y remettre du clair. Ses yeux rouges s'emburent de larmes et contre toute attente elle s'agrippa à Tony et l'embrassa. Quand elle le lâcha, il était plutôt surprit par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle recommença à pleurer. Il voulu s'approcher d'elle et la rassurer, même sans comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait, mais elle recula. Son visage affichait une expression d'incompréhension.

" Tony, on ..." chuchota-elle en secouant la tête.  
"Ziva, je..."  
"Non, je suis désoler." essaya-t-elle de se reprendre, d'être plus forte.  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Je l'ai décidé."  
"Mais dis moi, enfin !" dit-il en haussant le ton, agaçé.  
"Non !" cria-t-elle du même ton.

Elle s'arrêta et se calma, reprit sa respiration. Silence total. Elle sécha ses joues et reprit doucement.

"Tony, c'est bien simple je ne peux pas. Je t'en veux. Il faut qu'on arrête..."  
"Quoi ?" lâcha le jeune homme sidéré.  
"C'est pas parce que, tu veux que j'oubli tout et que je te pardonne que ça marche comme ça !" protesta Ziva.  
"Attend, je comprend rien, là ! Tu viens de m'embrasser et après tu veux que, je cite, 'on arrête la' ?!"  
"Ne cherche pas !" dit-elle en le regardant froidement.  
"T'es incompréhensible..."  
"Tu peux comprendre que ce que tu as fait est inadmissible ?"  
"Quoi ? 'Inadmissible' ? Alors que j'ai pas arrêté de m'occuper de toi pendant ton congé ! J'ai rien fais de mal !"  
"Tu débloques ! 'Rien fait de mal' ? Un, tu t'es vexé pour une broutille et tu m'as jeté et deux..."  
"Voila ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre : 'Pourquoi j'ai dragué une autre'." dit-il avec colère. "En fait, madame," accentua-t-il, "est jalouse ! Non mais attend faut savoir ! Et arrête de me reprocher tout ce que je fais !"  
"Là, tu me dis ' jalouse ' ?!" dit-elle estomaquée.  
"De toute façon, tu peux pas comprendre. Dès que j'approche une fille, tu te mets sur les nerfs ! Bientôt tu vas prendre l'attitude ninja..."  
"Bon Stop ! Arrête !"

Ils se turent pendant quelques secondes. Sans hausser la voix, Ziva continua.

"Tu vois, tu as compris, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Il faut qu'on arrête. Je pense que ce sera mieux."

Tony était terriblement déçu mais il ne voulu pas le lui montrer, ils venaient de se disputer et dans le genre c'était une première.

"Je te pensais vraiment forte, je pensais que tu réussirais à aimer quelqu'un sincèrement, derrière ta ' carapace '." dit-il avec regret. Il inspira. "Il y a quelques temps on croyait même qu'on allaient avoir un bébé..."

Elle inspira, pour garder son calme, sous le choque des paroles qu'il venait de dire. Elle l'aimait tellement malgré tous...

"Je suis désolée..."

Tony recula de l'entrée pour retrouver le palier et Ziva ferma la porte devant lui.

Durant toute la nuit elle pleura. Lui, il fit ce qu'il aimait faire en période de déprime : il alla au bar.


	10. Chapter 10

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**10éme chapitre**

_Voila maintenant, 2 mois que Ziva et Tony s'étaient séparés. _

**Au cours du premier mois**, l'équipe avait remarqué que les deux agents ne s'entendaient vraiment plus comme avant. Eux qui étaient si complices : ne se parlaient plus, sauf peut-être pour le travail, au cours des enquêtes. Les bureaux étaient moroses.  
**Au début**, Tony c'était presque 'droguait' : ses visites chez le barman étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Leur rupture l'avait fait devenir presque méchant, il était souvent agressif, désagréable et ne soignait plus sont apparence. On remarquait qu'il sombrait lentement. Ils se demandaient comment ils avaient put en arriver là alors qu'ils étaient si heureux avant. Ziva avait conscience de l'impacte que leur rupture avait eu sur lui, mais pour tous les deux, leur séparation avait était très dur, et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à l'accepter mais ne le montraient jamais à l'autre.  
**Au fil des jours**, ils avaient réussis en s'en remettre, du moins à retrouver la forme, qui était très importante pour leur boulot et, après plusieurs remarques de Gibbs, à travailler comme à la normal. C'était dur. Mais chacun des deux voulait faire comme si l'autre ne lui était pas indispensable et qu'ils ne se manquaient pas. Pourtant le matin, chacun manquait au réveil de l'autre.  
**Un peu plus d'une semaine après**, Tony, arriva au NCIS heureux comme un pape et quand Ziva comprit qu'il avait une nouvelle 'conquête', elle fut anéantie. Surtout quand elle le vit avec elle, l'embrasser, et qu'elle vu que c'était Kristen Teen, la fille qu'il avait draguait, deux semaines plus tôt. Tony l'avait appelé il y a quelques jours, maintenant ils sortaient ensemble, il n'hésita pas à le faire remarquer devant Ziva, qui se demandait même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être heureux sans elle.  
Ziva replongea dans la déprime mais quelques jours après, Tony apprit à sont tour que Ziva sortait avec quelqu'un. Cela faisait **un mois** qu'ils avaient rompus.  
Il avait Kristen et elle avait Mike.  
Mike était un agent de la CIA. Ce fut aussi pour Tony un choque quand il vu Mike venir chercher Ziva un soir et l'embrasser.  
A partir de là, l'un et l'autre se livrèrent à toutes sortent de jeux en présence de l'autre pour le rendre jaloux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Voila maintenant, 2 mois que Ziva et Tony s'étaient séparés._**

Il y a 4 mois environ, Tony et Ziva s'étaient mit ensemble. Juste à cause d'une histoire pitoyable.

_Aujourd'hui_  
Depuis quelques temps Ziva avait changé. Tony l'avait vue et l'équipe aussi. On aurait dit qu'elle gagnait en maturité de femme et elle avait un comportement des plus bizarre. Tony avait beau le nier, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, mais ne le laissait pas voir par Ziva.  
Ce jour là, Ziva monta voir la directrice profitant que Tony et McGee étaient partis sur le terrain. Elle entra.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir ?"  
"Oui, je voudrai vous parler d'une chose importante et j'aurai espéré votre appui." dit Ziva en triturant ses mains nerveusement.  
"Je vous écoute." la directrice porta toute son attention sur elle.  
"Voilà, en fait je suis tombée enceinte."  
"Félicitation ! J'ai appris pour vous et Mike. Vous devez être contents ! Vous êtes venus pour des congés ?" sourit Jenny même si ce n'était pas totalement éclaircit sur la situation.  
"Oui. Mais en fait il y a quelques problèmes... Mike ne sait pas que je suis enceinte, en fait personne ne le sait à part vous et moi... je voulais juste... s'il vous plait ne dite rien à Gibbs.

Ziva avait l'air vraiment sérieuse, Jen fronça les sourcils légèrement. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

"Ce n'est pas Mike le père..." avoua Ziva.  
"Quel rapport avec Gibbs ? Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais..."  
"C'est Tony..." la coupa-t-elle faiblement.

Elle avait les yeux brillants comme si elle allait pleurer, Jenny était surprise de voir Ziva mise à nue de cette manière.

"Je vois... C'est vrai que dans certaines circonstances Gibbs pourrait ne pas appréciait. Sans vous vexer, je me doutais tout de même qu'il y avait quelque chose de... 'plus professionnel' entre vous. Non pas qu'il y est du mal avec ça mais la question est 'depuis combien de temps êtes vous enceinte ?' "  
"Quatre mois environ." Ziva se mordit la lèvre.  
"D'accord, c'est vrai que cela est assez embêtant surtout que votre grossesse commence à se voir."  
"Je ne suis au courant que depuis quelques temps, environ une semaine. Je ne sais pas comment Tony... pourrait réagir et encore moins Gibbs... j'avais juste besoin de ; conseils."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée révélant Gibbs entrant en trombe comme d'habitude.

"Vous n'allez pas tarder à avoir les réponses à vos questions. C'est inévitable de toute manière."  
"Savoir quoi ?," les questionna Jethro du regard, "Ziva, j'ai besoin de toi."  
"Je n'ai pas finit avec la directrice."  
"De quoi s'agit-il ?"  
"Affaire personnelle."

Gibbs lui adressa un regard dont il a le secret. Ziva se tourna vers Jen qui lui fit signe que c'était sans doute un moment approprié pour le dire...

"Alors ?" s'impatienta Gibbs.  
"Je vais prendre des congés..."  
"Pour ?"

Ziva hésita encore pensant qu'elle allait être virée s'il le savait mais de toute façon si c'était le cas elle partirait et ce serai encore mieux, honnêtement elle avait peur de la réaction de Tony et au cas elle resterait avec Mike.

"Congé de maternité."  
"Tu es enceinte ?" s'étonna Gibbs.

Ziva qui regardait le sol approuva de la tête. Gibbs était surprit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé ses agents avec... un bébé et encore moins Ziva la première.

"Combien de temps de congé ?"  
"Six mois environ vous ira Ziva ?" demanda Jenny.  
"Déjà enceinte de quoi... quatre mois ?" devina Gibbs après une réflexion rapide.

Ziva ré-approuva.

"Félicitation." commenta Gibbs.

Ziva esquissa un sourire. Elle remercia Jenny et se retira. Gibbs ré-ouvrit la porte derrière Ziva qui était à quelques pas.

"Quatre mois... ça ne peut pas être votre actuel petit ami,... euh Mat...

Ziva s'était arrêtée sans se retourner.

"Mike." le corrigea Ziva qui portait tout de même Mike en affection profonde. C'était quelqu'un de bien.  
"Ouais... enfin bref."

Voyant qu'elle continuait son chemin, il essaya de la rattraper. Jenny voulu le retenir mais il était déjà partit. Il arrêta sa jeune agent sur le petit chemin devant le MTAC.

"Ziva !" la saisit-elle en chuchotant subtilement pour que personne n'entendent vraiment. "C'est simple : qui est le père ?"

Il la regardait fixement, tenant dans son regard de la ténacité. Ziva ne savait plus. Elle détourna son regard de celui de Gibbs et en profita pour vérifier si Tony et McGee étaient là. Ils n'étaient pas en vus, elle préférait qu'ils ne sachent pas pour le moment. Ziva avait les larmes qui remontaient au yeux. Si elle révélait que c'était Tony, celui-ci sera sans doute vite au courant et il risquait également de perdre son poste au NCIS. Malgré tout, elle ne lui souhaitait pas.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire..."  
"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" insista Gibbs.  
"...parce que." lui tient tête Ziva.  
"C'est maintenant que tu me le dit ou je te vire !" dit-il autoritaire.  
"Déjà c'est ma vie privé et ensuite c'est parce que je vais être virée que je vais vous le dire !"  
"Tu es sous mes ordres, j'ai besoin et je dois savoir ce qui peux t'empêcher de travailler ! Je suis ton patron !" continua Gibbs qui n'avait pas décidé de lâcher.  
"Je vous l'ai dit : je suis enceinte, voila, vous avez votre motif !"

Tout les deux s'étaient bien criés dessus, il eu un grand silence, surtout parce que leur dispute attirée la curiosité de certains aux alentours... Ziva regardait vers les bureaux et les spectateurs.

"Tu le sait depuis longtemps ?" se calma Gibbs, "Parce que si je me rappelle bien tu as rompu avec Anthony il y a de ça longtemps."

Dès qu'elle entendit le nom de son coéquipier, elle leva la tête vers lui, le visage grave et surprit. Elle savait qu'il savait.

"Vous n'avez pas dit à Tony que vous attendez un bébé, et que c'était le père." lui reprocha-t-il en venant à cette conclusion.

Elle partit soudainement en sens inverse pour descendre les escaliers mais Gibbs la suivait.  
"Ziva ! Je l'avais dit ! Règle n°12 : ne jamais fréquenter un collègue ! Comment vas-tu faire pour lui dire après tout ce temps ? Et votre ami actuel ?"

Arriver en bas, aux bureau, elle stoppa et se retourna vers lui.

"Qu'importe les règles ! De toute façon la n°12 ne sert à rien ! Et après, c'est encore ma vie privé ! C'est déjà assez dur..."

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Tony et McGee, venant d'arriver, surpris parce qu'ils avaient entendu mais sans vraiment comprendre. Ils dévisagèrent Ziva, les yeux rouges prête à pleurer et très en colère. S'arrêtant sur le coup, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment entendu ce qu'avez dit Gibbs, ni saisi le vrai sens de leur mots.  
Elle s'arrêta quand même sur le regard de Tony. Elle le capta comme une onde, il avait comprit que Gibbs parlait d'eux mais elle partie et traversa les bureaux pour aller derrière les escaliers quand elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir par le bras. Elle se retourna et elle tomba face à face avec Tony, qui la regardait fixement. Ne voulant pas craquer devant lui, elle secoua son bras pour qu'il la lâche et partit dans l'ascenseur alors qu'il essayait de la retenir.

"Ziva ! Explique moi juste un petit peu, j'ai cru comprendre..."

Elle appuya sur le bouton du bas et avant que les portes ne se ferment sur le visage intrigué de Tony, elle lui dit : _"Tu ne pourrais pas..."_


	11. Chapter 11

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**11ème chapitre**

Gibbs n'aborda plus le sujet avec Ziva, trouvant ce qui s'était passé suffisant, et Ziva n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Tony. McGee était lui complètement largué.  
Le même jour, pendant l'après-midi, Abby, McGee et Tony profitaient un peu du temps libre entre les enquêtes pour discuter dans le labo d'Abby quand Ziva arriva. Ils se turent.

"Salut." lança Abby avec moins d'enthousiasme que d'habitude.

Les yeux de Ziva tombèrent sur ceux de Tony qui la fixait plutôt normalement. Celui-ci voyait que Ziva avait quelque chose d'encore... bizarre, d'inhabituelle. Ils avaient toujours pu sentir comment était l'autre par un simple regard.

"Hey, euh, je voulais juste voir ou vous étiez... je vais retourner, en haut..." hésita-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour partir quand McGee l'interpella.

"Ziva, attend ! J'allais justement dire à Abby et Tony que j'organise une fête chez moi Samedi, pour inaugurer ma nouvelle villa."  
"Tu vas sortir le troisième tome de ton livre c'est ça McGee ? Cela expliquerai pourquoi tu as encore autant d'argent a balancer !" blagua Tony.  
"Donc, vous êtes tous invité et vous pouvez emmener qui vous voulez. Bien sûr, Tony pas n'importe qui... je veux dire que..."  
"Je peux y aller avec Mike."  
"Je peux y aller avec Kristen."  
"Voilà... je vous attend vers dix-neuf heure. Vous venez ?"

Ziva réfléchit, est-ce que cela valais le coup ? Si elle était avec Mike et Tony... Et puis le voir avec elle. Tout le monde approuva à la question de McGee.  
Tony & Ziva se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux, se lançant comme un défi, puis elle partie. Il la suivait du regard dangereusement... elle lui manquait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ziva venait de rentrer chez elle. Tout ce Samedi après midi, elle avait fait les boutiques pour trouver des vêtements de grossesse et quelques choses pour ce soir.  
Mike lui avait dit qu'il avait du travail à faire et qu'il irait acheter la tenue pour la soirée ensuite. Après il viendrai la chercher, direction : _'__McGee's Villa'._  
En rangeant un peu ses achats, elle se pencha sur ses sentiments envers lui. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait être avec lui : il était gentil, attentionné adorable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Tony, un matin elle avait cru se réveiller avec Tony près d'elle et était tombée sur Mike.  
A chaque fois qu'elle était avec Mike elle pensait à lui, et cela avait empiré depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte de lui... Elle savait qu'il faudra qu'elle lui dise tôt ou tard.

Elle était en train d'essayer sa robe quand elle entendit Mike rentrer, elle se retourna et il apparu devant elle. Quand il l'a vu habillée ainsi, il s'arrêta et sourit.

"Tu es sublime..."  
"Je finis de me préparer." sourit-elle.

Mike semblait nerveux. Pendant qu'elle prenait son sac, elle se retourna, inquiète.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"  
"Oh, non, c'est rien."

Elle acquiesça de la tête et repartie plus loin, mais Mike la rattrapa.

"D'accord, je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais... Ziva je t'aime énormément et je voudrais te... demander en fiançailles. Je comprendrai si tu dis non, c'est un peu rapide..." dit-il en jaugeant son regard surprit.  
"Je dois te dire que c'est vrai, je suis très surprise...je voudrais juste que tu me laisses réfléchir un peu s'il te plait ?"  
"Bien sûr."

Ils se sourirent, et s'embrassèrent.

"Allez, on y va, McGee nous attend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'adresse donnée par McGee, Ziva pu constater que McGee avait acheté un vrai bijou. La villa trônait au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait toute la ville de Washington. La vue était prenante. La villa était moderne et très grande avec un étage ainsi qu'avec des énormes baies vitrées qui faisaient tout le long des murs et qui donnaient sur une immense piscine où se reflétait les rayons du soleil couchant.  
Ils étaient éblouis par la beauté du lieu.

"Ben dis donc ça paye bien d'être agents fédéraux au NCIS !" dit Mike avec enthousiasme.  
"Et les agents du FBI c'est comment ?" rigola Ziva. "McGee a un autre talent... il écrit des bestsellers."  
"Vraiment ?"  
"Oui, je me ferai un plaisir de t'expliquer mais je pense que Tim est mieux placé pour ça."

Ils passèrent sur le chemin en bordure de la route qui menait à l'entrée. Mike prit la main de Ziva, qui ne dit rien. Elle pensait que Mike et elle, c'était une histoire qui marchait bien, et après tout, pourquoi résister autant ?  
Ils arrivèrent à la porte et McGee vint leur ouvrir.

"Salut ! Allez y entrez." dit-il en saluant Mike d'une poignée de main. "Tony n'est pas là mais on sait tous qu'il est tout le temps en retard."

Ziva esquissa un petit sourire pour approuver puis alla saluer Gibbs, Jenny, Palmer, Lee et Abby.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tony arriva tout sourire avec Kristen à son bras.

"Salut tout le monde, bon alors je vous ai manquer ? Comment s'annonce la soirée ?" cria-t-il dans toute la salle.  
"Comment vas-tu ? Bien merci et toi ?" dit McGee ironiquement, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Tony l'ignora , jeta sa veste sur la canapé et Kristen l'embrassa. Tout le monde les regarda se donner en spectacle, surtout Ziva qui ne pouvait plus supporter de les voir ensemble, elle détourna la tête.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le début de la soirée se passa bien. Ils discutaient tous tranquillement, sauf Tony qui paraissait plus en forme que jamais et qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter.  
L'équipe pu en apprendre en peu plus sur Mike qui très ouvertement leur parlait.  
Jusqu'au moment où Ziva partie chercher quelque chose dans l'arrière de la maison. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir, et elle vu Tony embrasser passionnément Kristen qu'il plaquait sur le mur, dans l'obscurité et ils ne la virent pas. Elle s'arrêta et les regarda avec des yeux noirs et alluma la lumière pour signaler sa présence. Dès qu'ils furent conscient que quelqu'un les regardait, ils tournèrent la tête et virent Ziva.

"Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?"  
"J'admirais avec dégout le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, mon ex et une putain..."

Tony la regarda avec des yeux noir, mais ceux de Ziva les surpassaient et avaient bien plus de conséquences sur lui et il ne dit rien préférant ne pas l'énerver plus et la laisser partir.  
Kristen qui n'avait pas digéré l'insulte de Ziva et le fait que Tony ne l'avait pas défendu et l'avait laisser partir, était très en colère.

"Tony ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas défendu ? T'as vu ce qu'elle vient de dire ?!"  
"Écoute, cela fait pas mal de temps qu'on est en froid et je voudrais pas aggraver la situation."  
"Vous avez été ensemble, apparemment ?"  
"Oui..." murmura-t-il après soupir.  
"Je suis dégoutée de ton attitude Tony !" se plaint encore Kristen. "Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle vient de nous traîner dans la boue !"  
"Et alors ? C'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps !"  
"Désolé, Tony mais si t'as pas le courage de lui dire en face, c'est que t'es vraiment pas un homme. Rappelle moi si t'as fais des progrès en communication !"

Elle partit, d'un pas décidé laissant Tony encore surpris de sa réaction. Décidément en ce moment il n'avait pas de chance avec les femmes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pendant ce temps, Ziva était remontée contre Tony, elle savait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui mais vu la situation elle essayait de l'enfouir au fond d'elle même.  
Elle décida d'aller voir Mike et le prit à part des autres pour lui parler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"D'accord, c'est oui."  
"Oui ? A quoi ?"  
"A ta proposition de tout à l'heure."

Mike n'en revenait pas.

"C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui ta décidé ?"  
"Juste la réflexion... mais là n'est pas le problème."

Mike heureux, l'embrassa passionnément manquant de la faire tomber. Tony qui arriva à ce moment vu toute la scène, Ziva avait l'air heureuse... Quelques instants après, le couple se rapprocha des autres et Mike voulu prendre la parole. Tout le monde se rassembla pour l'écouter, Ziva commença à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il allait vraiment dire...

"Voilà, je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose de très important..."

Ziva appréhendait, mais ne le laissa paraître et continua de sourire.

"Voilà, Ziva et moi nous allons nous marier !"

Ziva était stupéfaite, il l'avait dit. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir alors continua a paraître heureuse.  
Toute l'assemblée émit un 'brou-ah', de 'félicitation', et d'approbations. Sauf peut-être Gibbs, qui disait que le premier pas vers le divorce était le mariage, et bien sûr Tony, un peu en arrière, faisait une drôle de tête d'étonnement et de tristesse. Il n'en revenait pas. Il croisa le regard de Ziva qui ne voulait pas montrer sa surprise, aussi. Elle avait un regard ferme, il comprit tout de suite qu'elle lui reprochait tout et lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait être plus forte que lui.  
Il se dirigea vers le fond du salon, vers le bar et commença à descendre les verres, et personnes ne se souciait de lui, à part Ziva qui lui avait lancé quelques regards furtifs.


	12. Chapter 12

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**12ème chapitre**

Le soleil était couché depuis déjà un long moment, la soirée était bien avancée. Depuis que Mike avait annoncé leur prochaine union, Ziva recevait tous les conseils de Ducky, qui formaient à présent un long monologue qui n'en finissait plus.  
Tony avait presque vidé la plupart des bouteilles qui étaient dans la villa de McGee et était désormais ivre mort. Il n'avait pas eu de conversation avec un humain, excepté avec une multitude de bouteilles, depuis qu'il avait apprit la chose qui le consumait petit à petit, comme une flamme ardente.  
Il se leva, titubant et ne tenant plus vraiment sur ses jambes, il se dirigea vers la porte arrière qui menait au jardin et à la piscine. Ziva qui surveillait Tony attentivement depuis un moment remarqua qu'il était partit dehors, elle s'éloigna un peu du groupe et se positionna devant la baie vitrée, d'où elle pouvait exactement voir le manège de son collègue. Tony avait entreprit de faire le tour de la piscine, tout en faisant le clown inconsciemment, et manquant plusieurs fois de tomber.  
Ziva posa son verre sur une table et sortit pour mettre fin à l'humiliation de Tony. Elle arpenta la bordure de la piscine jusqu'à arriver à Tony qui suscitait apparemment un grand intérêt au fond de la piscine.  
Elle le regardait de dos quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque sa présence. Il se redressa et la regarda avec des yeux plus noir que jamais, pour une fois elle était calme et posée.

"Dégage !" lui cria-t-il dessus sans vergogne. Il voulu passer derrière elle, il la frôla et faillit tomber mais Ziva le rattrapa par le bras. Il fut gêné, et secoua violement le bras pour qu'elle le lâche.

"Lâches moi." bougonna Tony.  
"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif."  
"Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?"  
"Réagir à quoi, en particulier ?"  
"Ça fait trop de questions..." déambula Tony.

Toujours aussi ivre, il avança tant bien que mal de quelques centimètres, mais il sentit le regard de Ziva sur lui, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Quoi ?"  
"Tu es ivre Tony..."  
"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?"  
"Comment en est tu arrivée là ?"  
"Comment, j'en suis arrivé jusque là ?" cria-t-il contre elle. "D'après toi. Il a fallu un jour, un jour pour que tu foutes tout en l'air !"  
"Oh oh oh, attends !!!" dit Ziva perdant son calme. "J'ai TOUT foutu en l'air ?"  
"Ouais ! Il a fallu que tu sortes ton caractère horrible et que tu me reproches tout, jusqu'à être jalouse de tout mes faits et gestes ! Tout ça pour que tu me claques la porte au nez et que tu me quittes !"

Ziva était sous le choque de ce qu'il venait de lui crier avec tant de colère contre elle qu'il dissimulait en lui depuis le temps.

"Il a fallu que tu me laisses tout seul !" se plait Tony les yeux qui brillaient.  
"Arrêtes un peu ! De toute façon, je t'ai fait confiance sur ce point, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle copine en quelques jours !"  
"Tu vois, tu es pleine de sarcasme ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher de faire des remarques désobligeantes !"  
"Quoi ?! Moi ? Non mais ouvre les yeux, c'est toi qui balance des vannes pendant toute la journée !"

La conversation était plutôt un échange de cris, désormais. Une dispute qui s'entendait, McGee et l'équipe avait commencé à percevoir des éclats de voix et s'étaient postés à la fenêtre pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Tu te crois plus fort que les autres, au-dessus de tout ?!"  
"Arrêtes de dire des conneries !" protesta Tony énervé.  
"C'est plutôt toi qui a fait une connerie !"  
"Ah ouais, laquelle ?" ironisa Tony.  
"De me quitter !"

Ils furent silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes préférant se regarder et quand ils reprirent la parole, ils s'arrêtèrent de crier et parlèrent plus bas.

"Tony, c'est toi qui nous a fait chuter dans le vide quand je suis venue te voir ce soir là..."  
"Je ne pouvais pas réagir autrement."  
"Tu as fait une boulette."  
"On a tous fait des boulettes une fois dans sa vie... mais il y a des bons côtés parfois."  
"Quels bon côtés ?  
"Eh ben, tu as Kristen et j'ai Mike..."

Chacun avaient les larmes aux yeux.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose... et... Kristen m'a plaqué de toute façon."  
"C'est pour ça que tu es saoule ?"  
"Non." la regarda-t-il fixement. "Tu l'aimes vraiment ?" lui demanda-t-il soudainement doucement.  
"Quoi ? Qui ?" fronça-t-elle les sourcils.  
"Je ne sais pas, c'est mieux qu'avec moi ? Es-ce que il te dit tout le temps "je t'aime" ? Il est mieux que moi dans tout les domaines ? Tu l'aimes à un tel point ? dit rapidement Tony avec une expression indéchiffrable pour Ziva.

Ziva comprit de qui il parlait et d'où venait son excès de rage.

"Je ne sais pas ..." murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme ruisselait sur sa joue.  
"Non, Ziva, tu ne peux pas dire ça alors que tu as dit oui à sa proposition de mariage. Dis-moi dans les yeux, sincèrement, que tu l'aimes bordel ! Ou au moins que tu fais ça juste pour le fun et les avantages..." dit-il avec colère et dégout.

Ziva le fixa les yeux embués de larmes.

"Je l'aimes..." soupira-t-elle sans trop se convaincre elle même.

Tony avait l'air désespéré et il commença à pleurer, ce que remarqua Ziva. Ça l'a toucha beaucoup.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas." dit-il les lèvres serrés et l'émotion le gagnant beaucoup trop.  
"Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?" dit-elle avec plus d'assurance.  
"Tes yeux. Je capte toujours ce que tu penses, le vrai sens de ce que tu dis, il faut simplement que je m'y plonge..".

Ils s'étaient rapprochés.

"Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai souffert..." dit-il après un soupir.  
"Parce que tu sais, moi, combien j'ai été blessée ?"

Elle se retourna pour partir, avait fait quelque pas quand Tony prit la parole. Elle s'arrêta au son de sa voix et l'écouta, de dos.

"Ziva, toi, tu y es allée vite. En même pas deux mois, tu as trouvé un nouveau... un nouveau petit copain ! Il est mieux que moi, c'est ça ? J'imagine même pas ce que tu penses quand vous couchez ensemble. Parce que, la demande en mariage, après seulement deux mois, faut le faire. Ça veut dire que vous êtes vraiment heureux ensemble et que vous tenez l'un à l'autre, non ? Et qu'est-ce qui viendra ensuite ? Tu..."  
"Je suis enceinte..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De l'autre côté dans le salon de la villa, s'était maintenant toute l'équipe au grand complet qui était en train de suivre la conversation, ainsi que Mike. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment entendre clairement ce que disaient Tony et Ziva, ils ne percevaient que des sons, mais ils étaient scotchés, comme à un écran de télévision, à la scène. Mike était surprit par tout ce qu'il voyait mais ne venait pas d'entendre ce que venait à peine de dire Ziva.

Elle s'était jetée à l'eau, les yeux rouges et la respiration saccadée. Tony avait perdu toute expression sur son visage, remplacé par de la surprise. Il était stupéfait mais réussit tout de même à articuler une poignée de mots au bout de quelques secondes.

"Quoi ?"

La tension entre eux était énorme, ils se regardaient toujours. Chacun en piteux état, avec maintenant un grand espace qui les séparaient.

"Tu vois..." reprit-il sa grande tirade calmement malgré les larmes qui l'empêchait de parler clairement. "Tu as fait un choix, c'est ta vie. Je croyais en faire partie et... je te souhaite plein de bonheur, si c'est ton choix."

Triste, il voulu rentrer au chaud, la sortie étant derrière Ziva, il du la contourner et en passant près d'elle il murmura 'je suis désolé'.

Elle le stoppa du bras.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois." dit-elle tout bas.  
"Qu'est-ce que 'je crois' ?" dans le même ton.

Ziva plongea ses yeux au plus profond de ceux de Tony.

"Tony... c'est toi le père..." murmura-t-elle entrecoupée de larmes.

Tony ne réagit pas tout de suite, ne s'attendant pas à cette révélation.

"Je suis désolé. Encore."

Elle recula doucement pour s'éloigner, le regardant, mais au moment où il allait lui dire ' Je t'aime', elle était en train de tomber dans la piscine. Il couru pour la rattraper et ils tombèrent ensemble dans la piscine, il la serra dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger, et il l'embrassa. Sous l'eau.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mike qui avait évidemment tout vu, la chute et le baiser sortit à toute allure pour aller ' secourir' Ziva et demander des explications, avec toute l'équipe derrière lui, qui le suivait légèrement affolée. Mais quand il fut à quelques mètres de la piscine... Tony et Ziva remontaient déjà à la surface et Tony mettait fin au baiser qui avait duré de longues secondes sous l'eau.  
A la grande surprise du jeune Italien, elle le regarda un court instant sans le rejeter et lui rendit son baiser. Cette sensation leur avaient tellement manqué...  
Mike qui avait tout devant lui, cria le nom de Ziva ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vivement et quand elle le vit au bord de la piscine elle s'inquiéta.

"Vous !" cria-t-il à l'intention de Tony. "Otez vos mains de ma femme !"  
"Déjà, ce n'est pas encore votre femme !" répliqua Tony qui serrait toujours Ziva contre lui.  
"C'est ma fiancée !"  
"Alors, monsieur" insista-t-il. "Cette femme, je sortais avec elle bien avant vous, je la connais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, elle porte mon futur enfant et (la regardant) je l'aime plus que tout et je suis tellement désolé...  
"Quoi ?" hurla Mike quasiment fou maintenant. "Ziva explique moi, tu es enceinte ?..."

Tony sortit de la piscine et tenant Ziva par la main l'aidant à sortir."

"Ziva, comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Mike abasourdi.  
"Je suis désolée Mike. Je tenais à te dire que je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je suis enceinte du temps où j'étais avec Tony. Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien, j'ai passé de bons moments avec toi .. tu mérites mieux que moi... je suis désolée."

Mike était figé, complètement déçu, il partit. Ziva se retourna vers Tony, trempé, qui lui souriait, un peu gêné. Elle n'hésita pas à lui sourire à son tour et il lui tendit les bras dans lesquelles elle se blottit tendrement. Il la regarda, et l'attira en plus plus contre lui pour la serrer plus fort.

"Tu m'as manqué. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire avant notre fantastique 'plongée' ?"  
"Je t'aime..." cita-t-il en souriant.  
"Moi aussi." rigola-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa devant toute l'équipe du NCIS, qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Tony se détacha de Ziva et posa sa main sur le ventre de Ziva.

"Combien ?" dit-il un peu nerveux mais lui souriant toujours pour montré son approbation.  
"Quatre mois déjà, environ."

Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa encore, tendrement.

Quelques minutes après, Gibbs surgit.

"Eh ! Les amoureux ! " les interpella Gibbs.

Tony et Ziva se retournèrent vivement.

"Dites si on vous dérange ? DiNozzo, David, venez ici !"

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent, sachant que ce qui allait suivre ne serai certainement pas doux pour eux...


	13. Chapter 13

****** Disclaimers**** : **Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire et certains noms de personnages invités par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci.**  
********# Ratings**** : **T**  
********# Spoilers**** : **saison 3 & 4

* * *

**13ème chapitre**

Ziva resta sur le côté avec le reste de l'équipe pendant que Tony rejoint Gibbs, plus loin à part.

"DiNozzo, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire."

Tony le regarda faisant l'innocent, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait son chef.

"D'accord j'avoue, c'est moi qui ai collé la tête à McGee à son bureau la semaine dernière. Je suis démasqué !" dit-il comme un idiot en levant les mains.

Mais voyant que Gibbs lui adressait un regard noir, il lui livra tout, voulant en finir et rester avec Ziva qui lui avait trop manqué.

"Ok, Il y a environ quatre mois, Ziva et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble enfin... on a rompu il y a deux mois et maintenant... En fait je sais pas vraiment ce qui va se passer maintenant mais je sais que en tout cas, tu ne vas pas aimer !"  
"Je sais tout ça." dit-il alors que Tony le regardait avec des yeux étonnés. "Je ne suis pas aveugle DiNozzo ! Tout ça se devine facilement. Je sais que cela faisait pas mal de temps que vous vous tourniez autour, et je savais que vous finirez ensemble en jour ou l'autre. Mais ne crois pas que je vais laisser couler car c'est un risque que vous prenez et, c'est votre problème !"

Ils se regardèrent d'un air de défit pendant quelques secondes lorsque Gibbs reprit le plus naturellement possible.

"Ah ! Et je savais aussi que Ziva était enceinte... ou du moins je le savez bien avant toi."  
"Mais pourquoi tu m'a laissé m'étendre alors ?" dit-il comme un gamin.  
"C'est pour savoir jusqu'où tu irais." dit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.  
"Mais comment tu l'as su avant moi ?" balbutia Tony, pigeant toujours rien.  
"D'après toi DiNozzo ! Cela fait quatre mois que ta donzelle est enceinte, tu croyais vraiment que je ne verrai rien ? Et puis demande à ta 'chérie' !" finit-il agacé.  
"Alors tu nous laisse ensemble ?" tenta-t-il faisant de grand gestes. "Je croyais que tu allais crier sur nous et nous faire vivre un enfer !"

Gibbs le foudroya du regard, se retenant du pire. Tony arrêta de faire le clown.

"Ne crois pas que je vais vous laisser avoir la belle vie !" dit Gibbs fermement. "Pour ce soir, je t'accorde, que je passe outre, mais je ne veux rien au boulot ! C'est bien comprit ?"

Tony acquiesça de la tête sachant qu'il y aurait toujours une possibilité...

"Écoute. Je fais pas ça pour vous embêter. J'ai aussi commis des erreurs par le passé mais... je veux juste que vous ne fassiez pas les même erreurs. Mais, je suis content pour vous." avoua-t-il plus discret.

Tony lui sourit, réalisant que ce n'était pas tout les jours que Gibbs avouait ce genre de chose et que ce n'était pas un moment à prendre à la légère. Gibbs lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager et il tourna les talons.

"Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera si on fait des trucs au travail ?"  
"Tu verras bien le moment venu !" le prévint-il un peu trop mystérieux et effrayant.

Il partit définitivement laissant Tony rejoindre Ziva qui regardait la vue de la ville pleine de lumières à cette heure-ci. Il l'enlaça par derrière et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, elle sourit.

"Gibbs ?" questionna-t-elle sachant qu'il comprendrait où elle voulait en venir.  
"C'est bon. Enfin pour l'instant."

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa longuement, passant ses mains autour de son cou et s'accrochant à lui. Quand elle décida de le lâcher il fit une moue de mécontentement.

"Je suis assez fatiguée. On rentre ?"  
"On rentre..." affirma-t-il.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que l'équipe était rentrée dans la villa et il se faisait tard. Les invités commencèrent à se retirer. Palmer et Lee partirent en premier, puis Gibbs, demandant galamment à Jenny s'il pouvait la raccompagner. C'est au moment où ils s'apprêtèrent à partir que Gibbs dit : "Où sont Tony et Ziva ?".  
Tout le monde se regarda, étonnés et s'interrogeant du regard.

_Plus loin, dans un appartement de Washington._

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas, poussait par un pied. Un homme portait une jeune femme dans ses bras tout en l'embrassait. Ses lèvres constamment collées à celles de la femme brune. Il ferma la porte du même pied qui l'avait ouverte et avança plus loin dans l'appartement. En reculant, il heurta un canapé, qu'il n'avait pas vu, trop occupée par la précieuse personne qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, se regardèrent de longues secondes en souriant. Il l'attira légèrement son visage, pour capturer ses lèvres passionnément. Il fit glisser ses mains tout le long de son dos pour baisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe noir. Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa main sur sa peau, en-dessous du tissus de la robe. Elle releva la tête et pu voir un sourire irrésistible sur son visage. Elle se releva, lui prit la main et lui fit traverser le reste de l'appartement jusqu'à arriver devant une porte entrouverte qu'elle poussa d'un geste de la main, laissant apparaître la chambre. Il la regarde sourire.

"J'avais complètement oublié..."

Elle s'approcha de lui et quand ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Quoi ?". Elle l'embrassa et déboutonna sa chemise qu'elle jeta par terre. Il lui rendit son baiser et lui chuchota à son tour : "Toi". Elle lui sourit et, se cherchant pendant plusieurs secondes, ils finirent par sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Elle le tira par la main et il la fit basculer brusquement sur le lit. Il l'écrasa de tout son poids mais elle ne dit rien et préféra rouler et le faire passer sous elle. Sa robe défaite à l'arrière, avait glissée le long de ses bras, il arrangea ça en la descendant jusqu'à ses hanches et elle secoua les jambes pour la descendre plus afin qu'elle tombe sur le sol. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, sur l'épaule et descendant tout le long de son bras. Elle rigola et l'embrassa encore et encore. Il tira le drap pour les couvrir pendant qu'elle continuait de rigoler légèrement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ses yeux papillonnaient sur les rideaux qui dansaient au gré du vent, le soleil levant s'infiltrant dans les moindres coins et recoins de la pièce, la réveillant, elle et Tony. Ziva avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Tony  
Il caressait le ventre de sa bien-aimée,à travers les draps bleu dans lesquels ils étaient enroulés. Elle se redressa doucement pour le surplomber et l'embrassa tendrement quand le téléphone de Tony, sur la table de chevet, sonna. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais tout en l'embrassant Ziva retint sa main et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

"Et si c'était Gibbs ?"  
"C'est Dimanche, il sait très bien où nous trouver et en plus on n'est pas censaient travailler aujourd'hui ! On profite et on s'amuse !"  
"On s'amuse ?"  
"Oui..."

Il ouvrit le tiroir de chevet et en sortit quelque chose. Ziva ne distingua pas grand chose jusqu'à ce que Tony ouvre la boîte.

"Surtout ne dis rien. Je voudrai juste te dire que je ne veux plus faire la même erreur, te laisser partir, et me retrouver dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, et je tenais vraiment à te dire que je t'aime... Tu me procures un truc... c'est fou ! C'est comme de la drogue, c'est horrible mais génial à la fois ! Je préfère que tu sois à mes côtés pendant pas mal de temps encore et même... pour la vie ? Ce que tu m'as appris hier, c'est magnifique ! Je vais être papa ! Je ne le savais pas encore quand j'ai acheté cette bague et... honnêtement, je ne te demande pas en mariage, je veux juste avoir comme une 'garantis', comme quoi tu m'appartiens et que je t'appartiens. Pour toujours. Je t'aime et je veux que tu restes avec moi, toi et le petit bonhomme..."

Ziva sourit, les yeux embués de larmes, elle était tellement émue et contente. Il vit ses yeux briller et une larme dévaler sa joue, bientôt suivit d'autres. Il en essuya quelques une, elle prit la bague de l'écrin, le passa à l'annuaire de sa main gauche. Il la regardait faire, attendant un mot, une réponse mais elle s'appuya sur son torse et l'embrassa amoureusement, il lui prit la nuque pour se rapprocher d'elle, quand elle se décolla de lui.

"Je t'aime tellement..."  
"C'est un oui ?"  
"Oui !" ria-t-elle.  
"Je tiens à toi comme à ma vie. Et bien sûr pareil pour... Ryan."  
"Ryan ?"  
"Ben ouais, le bébé !"  
"Qui te dit que c'est un garçon ?"  
"Tu le sais ? C'est..."  
"C'est un garçon, tu as raison..."  
"Si Ryan ça te plaît pas on peut essayer...Charles, Hubert,..."

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_**Sa vie avait toujours était compliquée et uniquement tachée de sang, sans autre couleurs, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Et bizarrement, sa vie avec Tony était encore plus compliquée mais elle aimait ça. Peut être parce que sa vie était désormais remplie de couleur .... **_

_T__H__E __EN__D_


End file.
